You Either Walk or You Don't
by Itsy-Evil-Spiders
Summary: ZAGR. chap.15 up! Legion is off on break planning more chaos so now we will take a break to take a look into their memories...who knows what we'll find...ON HOLD!
1. I just felt like talking to you

Summary: ZAGR. The Irken armada hasn't contacted Zim in 6 years, and he's in denial. Gaz has had enough of Dib's ranting about the paranormal, and decides to get on friendly terms with Zim…but what will this lead to?

A/N this is my first fanfic so go easy on me. I love Invader Zim and I share the credit of this story with my sister.

' ' – thoughts

" " – talking

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim. If I did, I would have made Zim have a crush on Gaz along time ago…heehee. Also, I do not own a Glitterboy Chaos Heart 3-layer skirt (I wish I did…)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: "I just felt like talking to you."

"MASTER! I want a taco!"

"GIR! I will not get you a taco this early in the morning! I have to send another report to the Armada today and I do not have time for….meat…" A green teen hissed through his lips, hating the sound more than the actual substance itself. Now, this would be something…somewhat… typical for a regular teenager, but this teen was not regular at all.

His name is Zim.

And he is an alien.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Membrane household, two teens ate their breakfast. Alone.

This is not unusual for Dib and Gaz Membrane, since their father probably loved his work more than his own children, and anyway, it seemed like they barely had a father.

Dib had not changed much since elementary skool. He had gotten taller, still wore his ridiculously long black trench coat and that smiley face shirt. His spike in his black hair got longer, only he decided to dye it a burnt red colour.

Gaz, on the other hand, was 5'3" and changed her wardrobe quite a bit. Her hair was longer and had soft waves that framed her pale face. She preferred to wear her hair in a long braid down her back tied with a black ribbon. Right now, she wore a black fishnet shirt with a purple cami underneath. She also wore a black, three layer skirt with the Glitterboy Chaos Heart on it (a/n I want that skirt!). On her legs she had white and purple stockings and a pair of black combat boots. She still wore the skull pendant but looped it on a spiked choker instead.

Gaz quietly chewed on her toast as she opened one of her normally squinted eyes at Dib, who was furiously scribbling in his notebook. Bright amber focused on his scraggly writing, in an effort to see what he was planning.

'Probably something stupid…like to get rid of that Zim or something.' Gaz thought as she closed her eye and chewed some more.

Gaz knew Zim was an alien. She had seen him so many times before without his disguise, she had gotten tired of it. Dib was always planning to 'destroy' Zim sometime or another, but, as always, he miserably failed.

"Gaz! I have the perfect plan to destroy Zim once and for all!" Yelled Dib as he waved some extremely bad drawings in her face.

'Here we go…' Thought Gaz as she briskly walked out the door with her purple book bag. Dib, apparently pissed that his little sister wouldn't listen to him, stalked out the door behind her, fuming.

---------------------------------------------------------

Zim, back to where we left him, stood in front of a mirror, partly shattered. He had just sent his report to the Tallest but they didn't answer his transmission. There was simply…

…static.

Zim sighed and looked in the mirror again. He had changed since the time he first came to this stinky ball of dirt. Zim had grown to be about 5' 8", and he ditched his Irken uniform for more dirt-child clothing. He now wore a black sleeveless shirt with a black hoodie with the Irken symbol on it. He wore baggy blue jeans and a pair of black and red converse. Overall, he hadn't changed much.

'6 years and they still haven't reported back yet.' Zim sighed as he grabbed his backpack and headed out the door to the living room. Gir was having his friend Pig over again for tea.

"So, Mr. Piggy, want some bacon?" Squealed the little SIR unit as he handed a plate of bacon to the confused pig. Zim smirked at the little robot; over the years, he was a little fond of Gir, and found him to be quite amusing.

"Gir. Make sure you don't let anyone in the house unless it's me. I have to go to…skool." Zim said with a bit of distaste. Skool meant Dib, and Dib meant insults, and insults meant annoyance.

Annoyance meant chaos.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Dib walked briskly to his locker and smirked when he saw Zim walk past him. He grinned as he ran to Zim and blocked his way to his locker.

"Dib-human, I command you to move aside! FOR I AM THE ALMIGHTY ZIM!" Yelled Zim as he waved his arms in the air. Dib laughed lightly at the display, and Zim just got more annoyed.

"God Zim, do you actually think you are going to destroy the planet! I've been spying on you Zim, and I know for a fact that Irk hasn't responded to any of your calls…for all we know, they left you on this planet for dead!" Yelled Dib as he waved a finger in Zim's face.

Zim, for a moment, had nothing to say. It was true that the Tallest hadn't called him back, and for a split second, Zim actually thought…

…Dib might be right.

Dib, taking advantage of the situation grinned triumphantly.

"HA! I knew it! I was right, aren't I Zim? Your precious alien planet abandoned you!" Dib was yelling so loud that he didn't notice that a rather large crowd came to watch. Zim could feel everyone's eyes on him, and he suddenly started to find the floor rather interesting.

"They didn't want you. You are a failure as an invader." Dib stated, leaving a chilling silence in the air.

Zim finally snapped.

"YOU THINK YOU"VE GOTTEN ME ALL FIGURED OUT DIB-DIRT CHILD! IF YOU ARE SO GREAT, WHY HAVEN'T YOU DESTROYED ME YET! NOBODY BELIEVES YOU, AND EVERYONE THINKS YOU'RE A FREAK!" Yelled Zim as he grabbed Dib by the collar.

"YEAH! AND YOU ARE--- "

Dib didn't get to finish his sentence, because the crowd parted to reveal Gaz, who was staring at the two like a lion would to a gazelle. She slowly walked to the center and tore Zim's hand away from Dib's shirt. She glared at Dib for a moment, and then turned to look at Zim. Her face showed no emotion at all…until she gave a slight smirk, and stalked off dragging Dib behind her, kicking and screaming.

The crowd began to file out into different classrooms, and a slight murmuring filled the hallway. Zim looked at his gloved hand where Gaz had touched for a fraction of a second. Warmth spread across his face, but he shook it off. He had to get to class.

---------------------------------------------

A vile, quivering glob landed on Gaz's tray as she got her lunch. She walked over to where her brother was sitting, and shot a glance at Zim. He was sitting alone, as usual, and was eating some sort of sandwich with an Irken symbol on it (if you don't know what I'm talking about, it's the sandwich from the episode where Zim tries to use Mars to squish the human race) and staring off into space. She shrugged and sat across from Dib, and pulled out her Game Slave 8.

Dib glared at Gaz as she sat down. Gaz looked up from her game and glared back with hauntingly amber eyes that she rarely opened.

"What?" She spat, as she looked back down at vampire piggies trying to eat her character.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Said Gaz smoothly, a little amused that Dib was asking her a question and not getting an answer.

"WHY DID YOU HELP HIM?" Hissed Dib as he pointed at Zim from behind him. Gaz sighed, put her game down, and folded her hands together and looked at Dib, a neutral expression on her face.

"Your voice is stupid." She said simply. "Just leave him alone."

"GAZ! How can you take his side? He could be planning something and you defending him? He could use you to spy on me?" Yelled Dib as he slammed his fist on the lunch table.

"Your voice is stupid." Gaz said again. She picked up her tray and book bag and walked to Zim's table and sat down next to him.

Zim was still staring off into space when she sat down. She looked at him and leaned in closer to the side of his face. She could barely spot a slight line of crimson beneath his contacts, and his wig was a little crooked.

"Hi Zim."

Zim jumped, startled, and turned his head to look at the intruder who interrupted his thoughts. He stared at amber eyes, and it took him a whole minute to realize that the person was Gaz.

Zim gave a yelp of surprise and scooted away a considerable distance from her. She chuckled a little, then pulled out her Game Slave. Zim, after cooling off, scooted back to where he was seated and looked at her.

"Why are you here?"

"Huh?" Zim said as he looked at her face. Her amber eyes were open, and held only one emotion: curiosity. He was taken back for a moment, not sure why she was asking him this question.

"Well?"

Zim opened his mouth and closed it. He opened it.

"I'm just here. I'm eating my lunch when you, Gaz-human, decided to interrupt me."

Gaz looked at him.

"I meant, why are you here, alone? On Earth? Shouldn't Irk have sent you to a different planet? Like one that is actually useful to their conquest?" Asked Gaz as she decidedly picked up Zim's sandwich and took a bite out of it.

"…." Zim stayed silent. Gaz took this as a hint he didn't want to talk about it. She took another bite out of the sandwich. It was good, whatever it was.

"Okay, different question: Do you have any friends at all?"

Yet again, Zim did not answer. He was fidgeting with the hem of his hoodie and was obviously trying to ignore her. She sighed, and flicked her bangs out of her face.

"Why are you sitting here with me? Shouldn't you be sitting with your brother, Gaz-human?" Asked Zim as the bell rang for next period, and Dib was stomping out of the cafeteria, pissed.

Gaz brushed off her skirt and stood up. She put a hand on his arm and felt him tense up. From what she could feel, he had pretty strong muscles under that green alien skin…

Gaz shook off the thought from her head. She leaned down to where his ear would be if he had ears.

"I just felt like talking to you." She whispered, and stood up. He turned and looked up at her. Her eyes went back to being squinted, and she spoke again.

"I want you to be my first friend. I'm coming to your house after school." She stated bluntly, the gentle tone of her voice gone. His eyes widened at her mood swing as she walked out the door.

In all of his 6 years of being stuck on Earth, this was the one human he actually liked…

--------------------------------------------------------

a/n whew! This took forever to type but now I'm done! Well, I hope you all like this and review! You all review, you get another chapter. See that little button down there? Isty-Evil-Spider commands you to review! Please!


	2. A nice visit

A/n presenting the next chapter of You Either Walk or You Don't. YAAAYYYY!

crickets chirp okay then, well I hope you enjoy this entire next chapter, and I would like to thank the following for my first 5 reviews:

miss thang!

Cashews!

Invader-Maz!

DLBN!

Sayiangirl!

Thanks you guys! Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim. If I did, I would have made it into a video game…

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: "A…nice visit."

Zim walked home as fast as he could after school. He evaded Gaz whenever he saw her in the halls, in class, or outside the building when he snuck past her. The light whip or her braid, a gentle twist of her figure, or her lavender scent sent Zim's mind into a frenzy of nervous fear. Why did he get the feeling that she was going to hurt him?

"MASTER! YOU HOME!" Yelled Gir as he squeezed Zim around the middle. Zim pushed him off and locked his door. Gir blinked his innocent blue eyes and laughed like an idiot. "I missed youuuuu…."

"GIR." Zim said firmly as he took off his wig and contacts. The little SIR unit turned red and saluted. "I want you to watch this door and if a strange earth female is to approach the door, you are to NOT let them in! Do you understand?"

"Yes, my Lord." Said Gir as he zipped up his green doggy costume. He put on his hood and stood at the door, straight as a stick.

Satisfied, Zim walked up to the toilet and stood in it, flushing himself down into his underground laboratories. Gir immediately ran to the couch and turned on the T.V. to see the Scary Monkey Show starting. Gir plopped his behind down on the violet cushions.

"I love this show…"

-----------------------------------------

Gaz walked down the sidewalk to find what she had been looking for. A slightly crooked house with a bunch of scary looking lawn-gnomes. She whipped her violet braid behind her and calmly walked to the front door. The gnomes just watched her with their big bug eyes, almost as if they were afraid of her.

"I wonder if Zim forgot that I was coming over to his house today." Said Gaz as she knocked lightly on the door. She heard a squeaky voice yell, "PIZZA!" and the door opened. A little green dog appeared at her feet, salivating on her boots. She cringed.

"NO PIZZA!" Yelled Gir as he burst into tears. He stopped immediately when he noticed Gaz just standing their at the badly-shaped pink door. He smiled innocently and held out a paw.

"Ooooo….you pretty! I know! You came to see Master!" Squealed Gir as he grabbed her hand and began shaking it enthusiastically.

Gaz smirked at the little robot and followed him into the strange house that was Zim's lair. Gir was blithely jumping by the trashcan, beckoning her to follow him. Sighing, Gaz walked over to where Gir activated the trashcan elevator.

--------------------------------------------------

Zim was impatiently tapping his clawed fingers on his desk as the computer droned on and on about what could go wrong in Zim's latest world conquest plan. Not that it really mattered, since Zim had no idea what was going to happen to himself now and that he was really bored of the computer's sarcastic remarks about his plan. He decided to go to his newly rebuilt underground gym and took off his hoodie, then taking off his black undershirt. He took off his shoes and began to lift some weights.

'I really wished I built this gym sooner. Then I could have just beat Dib-worm into a pulp with my bare hands.' Zim chuckled at that thought. In his younger years on Earth, Dib and some other boys began to try to beat Zim up, and Zim, being as overconfident as he was, challenged him and got his ass kicked. Bad.

So Zim built his first gym. He began to work out, and soon he was able to lift 100 lbs. easy with one arm. Zim was also impressed with his physique. He was not only tall, but he had a nice, lean figure that not even his sought-after Tallests could achieve. In layman's terms, he was gorgeous. Only he didn't think so.

After about 6 minutes of lifting weights, he walked over to his punching bag. He landed a few punches to the bag, and after a little bit, he began to deliver combinations of hard punches and hard kicks, ripping the bag from the wall. Zim stared at it for a minute, and then cried out in frustration. Another thing that he broke that Gir didn't already break himself.

-------------------------------------------

Gaz walked after Gir, who was happily skipping along in some random direction. She looked all around her at different rooms. Even though she had been in Zim's labs before, all the sharp and pointy torture devices still spiked her curiosity.

As she passed a red-lit hallway, she heard a cry of frustration. She stopped following Gir and walked into the hallway. She turned at the corner and looked into the room beyond it. She gasped.

There was Zim, in the middle of what looked like a gym, half-naked. Sweat shone on the green alien's skin, making it eerily glow in the red light. Broad shoulders connected to strong biceps. His torso was a dream that so many women would wish their husbands would have. A chiseled chest and nicely toned abs heaved in and out as Zim breathed heavily with his eyes closed. All in all, Gaz couldn't even remember a time she saw a boy like this.

"Wow…" Gaz said softly. Zim's antennae perked up at the sound and he opened his eyes to find Gaz staring at him. It took about 30 seconds for his brain to register that Gaz was in his house and staring at him while he was half-naked. He yelled. Gaz snapped out of her trance and ran away from the room, flustered and confused why she kept staring at Zim; Zim, that sexy, green hunk of an alien man…

'Stop! Stop thinking like that!' Gaz mentally yelled at herself as she ran down a different hallway. She could hear a 'shit' and the sound of clinking metal on the walls behind her. She ran even faster and turned down a different hallway, making her pursuer skid to a stop behind her and went off chasing her again.

--------------------------------------------------

'Damn, this female stink-beast is fast…' Thought Zim as he activated his PAK and scaled the walls with his spider legs. He nearly crashed into a wall as she turned at another hallway. He sped up, leaping high into the air and trapping Gaz within his arms as she tried to move out of the way. He landed neatly on his feet and stood there, panting heavily with Gaz in his arms.

"Let go of me, you cretin!" Yelled Gaz as she struggled to get away. She fought hard to maintain control of her hormones as an unfamiliar warmth began to rise in her face. She kicked and hit, but Zim managed to hold her still.

"How the hell did you get into Zim's underground lab, Gaz-human?" Demanded Zim as he held the struggling girl against him. He was barely aware that his squeedly-sqooch was thumping rather fast, and that there was a aching feeling in his chest. The girl finally calmed down enough to go limp, and Zim let her feet touch the floor. She slowly turned around…

…and slapped him. Hard.

Zim was stunned for a moment, then his numbness turned to anger.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Yelled Zim as he held his stinging cheek. Gaz merely glared at him and started to talk in a strangely calm but threatening voice.

"That's what you get when you touch a girl without her consent. If you do that again, I swear I shall throw your soul into a chaotic nightmare world of which there is no utter return."

Zim, slightly shaken by this, turned around and walked down the passage. Gaz sighed, and followed him up to his 'house' level.

-----------------------------------------------------

"You still didn't have to hit me, the almighty Zim! How else would I have stopped you from running away?" Zim spat back as Gaz and he continued their argument about current recent events. Zim now had a red shirt on and the two teens were sitting in his living room while Gir was making a mess in the kitchen.

"It was on impulse. Any other girl would have done it if they were in my position." Gaz retorted as she threw her hands up in an annoyed manner. Zim merely glared at her and grumbled incoherent curses under his breath. Gaz smirked triumphantly.

"Now that's settled. Now we can go on to more pressing matters." Said Gaz as-matter-of-factly. Zim looked at her confused. "I mean, we are now friends, but if you want to know the reason I'm doing this, it's because I'm tired of Dib's ranting of the paranormal. I know you're an alien, but hearing it from Mr. Hero of the World gets annoying."

"Well, now that you mention it, I could use an ally on this ball of dirt. Plus, you as my 'friend' would make the Dib-human stink beast's big head explode." Said Zim with an amused tone. Gaz laughed slightly but quickly put on her serious face. No one, not even Zim, would see Gaz fully show her emotions. No one would see.

"Well aren't you being Mr. Optimistic." Said Gaz as she reached inside her book bag. She pulled out a sketch pad and a few charcoal pencils and began to draw. Her graceful fingers skated across the surface of the pad with the pencil, making smooth lines across the coarse paper.

"I am not this Mr. Optimistic-thing you speak of! I AM ZIM!" Zim yelled as he looked over Gaz's shoulder. He watched the pencil glide across the paper, making black, bold lines give form to…a very well-done front profile of Zim's head. Zim, astonished, tapped Gaz on the shoulder.

"How is it that you make these images? You are very skilled at whatever you doing. What is this process called?" Zim asked as Gaz smiled slightly and opened her eyes.

"It's called drawing. You use these sticks to create images on the paper. I'm just good at it since I've had a long time to practice." Gaz said as she twirled the charcoal pencil in her hand. "Do you…want to try?"

"Yes. I will attempt to master this 'drawing'. Watch closely Gaz-human." Zim said boastfully as he took the pencil from her hand and began to scribble on another page. Gaz waited patiently as he scratched, erased, and attacked the paper in an effort to create an image worthy to be seen.

"There! Feast your eyes on this!" Yelled Zim as he shoved an image like looked like Gaz. Her head was lopsided and some of her body parts were disproportioned but it was good for a first try none the less. Gaz smiled.

"Well, it's not exactly perfect…" Zim's eyes were downcast. "But it was good for your first try." Zim picked his head up, crimson eyes looking into hers. He gave a smile, small, shy, and sincere and Gaz smiled back.

"Ooooo…you look like you want to eat each other's faces! Just like the people on T.V.!" Yelled Gir, snapping both of them out of their reverie. Green and red blushes appeared on both teens, and they began to giggle nervously.

"Oh, look at the time. I have to get home before Dib thinks Chickenfoot got me or something." Said Gaz quickly, regaining her composure. She picked up her bag and walked to the door. "You can use my paper and pencils if you want Zim."

"Thank you, Gaz-human." Said Zim sincerely as he watched her walk out the door.

"This was a nice visit. See ya at skool tomorrow." Said Gaz as she walked briskly to the direction of her home. Zim waved slightly at her, still inside his house.

"A…nice visit." Zim murmured to himself as he watched her go. He quietly closed his door and stared at the pad and pencils Gaz left behind. He picked up one of the pencils, and let his hand move across the vanilla-coloured paper.

A/N Another chappie down, a bunch more to go. I don't plan on stopping soon, so if you guys want more chapters, you know what to do! Go ahead and click the little purple button down there…c'mon, you know you want to…


	3. So what?

A/n yeah! 9 reviews! Mostly I was just expecting one or two, but this is great. I hope you guys enjoy my story, because I have worked hard on it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim. If I did, I would never have let it get canceled…but I will have it someday when I become the evil dictator ruler of the world (and the moon) but for now, I can only dream…

Now on with the story!

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: "So what?"

Zim drew for many hours into the night. He was determined to show Gaz a work that was worthy for her to see….

Zim blinked. Why did he care what the earth female thought? He was the almighty Zim! As an Irken invader, he needed no one but himself, his honour, and his SIR unit. He was solitary, and he didn't need some human to make him feel special…

Zim's television crackled and the symbol of Irk flashed on screen. Zim stumbled to the screen and the Tallests appeared, looking annoyed and exhausted. Zim deeply bowed before them.

"My Tallests, I expect you have received my few hundred reports on this planet of dirt?" Inquired Zim rather excitedly. The Tallests looked at each other and started to laugh insanely. Zim peered into the screen, somewhat confused. Were they laughing…at him?

"Oh Irk, Zim, not only have we received your reports, we also destroyed them to help cook our rice-a-roni! Like we ever wanted to take over Earth!" Laughed Tallest Purple. Tallest Red stared at Zim curiously.

"Wow! You sure got tall idiot! What have you been doing to yourself?" Yelled Tallest Red as he looked at Zim from head to toe. This caught Purple's attention and he looked at Zim with a twinge of jealousy.

"Ah! Zim, you are almost as tall as your almighty Tallests! That is a sign of rebellion! Irkens are supposed to stay almost as small as they were smeets!" Raged Purple as he grinned maliciously. Finally, a way to get Zim banished from Irk once and for all…

Zim looked down at himself and fell to his knees. "Please, my Tallests, I did not know what happened to me! Many years on this planet must have made me adapt to the human growing changes! I'm not rebelling!" Begged Zim as the Tallests continued to laugh.

"Well Zim, it's about time we got a reason to keep you away from the Massive! Now and forever Zim, you are hereby banished from Irk! We catch you trying to land on Irk or contact Irk any other way; we shall make sure your destruction is eminent." Said Tallest Purple. "You suck!" Yelled Red before the screen blacked out. Zim stared at the T.V., stunned. He fell to the floor, in a fetal position. He stared at the wall, inhaling large amounts of air…

…in an effort…

…not to cry.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Gaz groggily pulled herself from the violet sheets of her bed. It was 6:30 a.m., and for some unexplained reason, she actually looked forward to going to school today. Gaz fiddled with the hem of her thigh-length black satin nightgown with a purple lace trim and skull embroidered on it. She shrugged and pulled on a pair of faded jeans. She preceded to lace on black ballet flats on her feet and clipped on a few Silver Star hairclips in her braided hair and pulled on a black blazer. Lastly, she put on her choker with the skull pendant.

Gaz fingered the little skull as it lay on her delicate collarbone. It's been there as long as she could remember. 'I can't even remember where I got it…" Thought Gaz as she grabbed her violet book bag, cell phone, and Game Slave 8. She hurried down the steps to find her brother, Dib, suffering the effects of a hangover. Dib drank his feelings in booze with a couple of the loser friends he managed to make over the years. Might as well have a tall glass of _nada_, nothing (a/n _nada_ is a mexicano alcoholic drink that has every kind of liquor in it, thus the name, _nada_).

"I know….that damn Zim is up to…something…" Slurred words poured out of Dib's mouth as he glanced at Gaz and fell on the table, obviously trying to stay awake and go to sleep at the same time. Gaz smirked and grabbed a piece of toast and jogged out the door to walk to school.

----------------------------------------------------------

The day dragged on abnormally slow. Gaz hadn't seen Zim all day, and kept her ears open for the smallest 'stupid earth babies' or a rant of some sort. So far, in any of her classes, Gaz hadn't seen Zim at all, not even one hair of his obviously fake wig.

So Gaz, unfortunately, was stuck eating lunch with Dib.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Where were you yesterday? Gaz, I thought that crazed man who thinks he's Chickenfoot got to you! And…uhhh…why is the room still spinning?" Said Dib as he held a hand to his abnormally large head. Gaz snickered and turned back to her Game Slave 8 and vampire piggies. Her black painted fingers glided over the buttons with ease, and she reached another save point.

"Owww…" Dib moaned as he suffered from his migraine.

"If you must know, I was at Zim's house." Gaz said bluntly, not taking her squinted eyes off the screen, blasting a few piggies while she was at it.

"WHAT? Gaz, do you know how dangerous that was? Zim could have stuck you in suspended animation! He could have done so many…THINGS…to you!" Gaz ignored him. Dib glared at her. "He could have…"

"Killed you."

Gaz lost it. She grabbed Dib by the shirt and lifted him high above her head. She shook him like a rag doll, and then brought his face a mere inch from hers. Her amber orbs held anger, despair, memory, and sadness in their depths.

"He. Will. Not. Kill. Me. Nothing like that will ever happen. Quit bringing up harsh memories that don't matter." Growled Gaz as she threw Dib on the ground. Dib stared back up at her through half-lidded eyes as she stalked off, the cafeteria rumbling like an ocean as she went.

-------------------------------------------

Gaz reached her locker in a blind rage when the final bell rang. A few periods went by like a flash and she was tired like no other. People wouldn't come within 10 feet of her, cowering on the locker walls as she passed.

Running on the sidewalk to Zim's house, Gaz get snatching glances behind her in case Dib was following. She ditched him at school (more on the account that he couldn't walk straight) since he walks so slowly. She turned the corner and saw Zim's house on the end of the street. Gaz ran up to the door.

It was locked.

'No, duh.' Thought Gaz as she pounded on the door. More or so she expected a certain little robot to let her in, but there was no annoying screech of naive happiness. Sighing, Gaz pulled a safety pin from her blazer and began to pick the lock with it. After a few attempts, Gaz finally got it opened and she stepped into the dark house within.

-------------------------------------------------

"Hello?"

Her voice echoed through the house in an eerie like tone. The entire house was still, silent…

…like a tomb.

Gaz shook the thought from her mind. Though she was incredibly morbid and evil, she still had her moments with the unknown fears of her soul. Shadows danced upon the walls in the low light, giving life to her long-dead nightmare.

Gaz trembled slightly. She had no time to dwell on past things. Wherever Zim was, Gaz knew that he wasn't well.

"I don't know why…" Gaz whispered to the darkness. "But I'm not going to back down."

She ran off to the trashcan secret entrance, feeling her way around until she activated it. The violet-haired girl took a deep breath, and climbed inside the pod that led to the most horrifying sight she could ever see…

…wait. Second most horrifying sight.

------------------------------------------------------

Gir was shivering in the corner of the main lab located in the center of Zim's underground base. The little SIR unit shivered like a frightened child, oily tears dripping from his innocent blue eyes. He was scared, and now, Zim was the one scaring him.

Halfway across the room, Zim lay on the cold, tile ground. His breathing was shallow, and he sported black and blue bruises on his body. Never had he felt so…

…lost and alone.

"Why…" Gir's head picked up. "Why did they…banish me?" Zim croaked. "Wasn't I loyal? Wasn't I…good enough?" He groaned as he rolled over on his side and felt the cold tile sting his cheek. He could see Gir shivering in fear in the corner, obviously afraid.

Of his master.

Once the Tallests went off, Zim went into shock. He lay on the floor in a fetal position, before getting up and transporting himself to his underground labs. He forced himself to watch every recorded failure that he was rewarded with when he tried to take over the planet. Every image caused him to throw himself against the walls, the computer, and bring himself to the floor. Dented metal and broken glass now littered the area, making Zim feel even more alone.

"What the hell did you do to yourself?" A monotone voiced asked quietly.

Zim rolled over again to see a person he really didn't want to see right now, especially in his weakened state.

Gaz.

---------------------------------------------

The emotionless girl knelt by the battered body of Zim, looking down at him. Her eyes slowly opened to reveal blank amber eyes that stared into his own crimson ones. Gaz gently looped her arm around his back, and lifted him off the ground so he now sat next to her. She looked at him again, still no emotion in the depths of her eyes.

"They abandoned me."

Gaz stared at the alien boy as his lips uttered those words ever so slightly.

"So?"

Zim stared at Gaz, confused. Couldn't she see the logic of it all?

"So what?" Asked Zim depressingly, wincing ever so slightly as he turned to look at her.

The violet-haired girl regained her neutral expression, and once again her eyes were closed.

"Exactly." Replied Gaz as she helped Zim get on his feet.

---------------------------------------------

Zim and Gaz now sat in his bedroom, or what looked like one anyway. It was red and held two mutated looking bunk beds. Gir was sleeping on the top one, as he had fallen asleep through the whole Gaz and Zim experience while he was in the corner. Gaz was busily putting ice packs on various bruises on Zim's arms, while the former invader stared at the sheets of his bed.

"You're the most stupid person I've ever had the misfortune to meet." Said Gaz abruptly as she led the last ice pack on Zim's forehead. Zim looked at her, and he sniffed.

"Well, then I'm stupid. Is it really your business, Gaz-human, what pain I bring upon myself? I don't remember asking you to tend to my injuries either." Zim spat back at her. She merely glared at him and brought her face close to his. Zim's sqeedly-sqooch sped up again, and he could feel that unfamiliar warmth spread to his face. Her amber eyes were boring into his, and he could feel himself drawn into them…

She brought her face away, much to his disappointment. He didn't even know what would have happened if he got any closer, so he pushed the thought away from him.

"Tell me what happened." Gaz said bluntly as his eyes widened.

Suddenly, Zim sat up and poured out his heart and soul (a/n technically, he doesn't have a heart, but now I say he does, so there) and Gaz listened intently. He recalled every detail of the whole experience, every bit of pain, and every moment of silence…

…until a single, Irken tear dripped down the poor alien's face.

Gaz looked at him with a bit of shock on her face. A boy…no, an ex-alien invader, was going to cry in front of her. She mentally smacked herself for asking what was wrong, until she felt a heavy weight on her shoulder. She looked down and…

…Zim.

Was leaning on her shoulder.

Gaz, naturally, freaked out. Usually, the girl is supposed to cry on the guy's shoulder, not vice-versa. Only Zim wasn't crying. He was just laying there, like he was asleep or something. Gaz felt a light tinge of warm streak across her face, and decidedly started pat his back in a sense to comfort him.

"Thank you for listening to me Gaz."

Gaz froze. Zim had just called her Gaz; not dirt-child, not Gaz-human, or Dib sister.

He just called her Gaz.

'So what? It's my name. It's no big deal if he calls me properly by my name.' Thought Gaz as she continued to rub his back.

'Then why does it feel so good?'

Zim rested his forehead against Gaz's shoulder. Her scent was so overwhelming; he wanted to just lie there, not moving. Zim winced slightly as Gaz touched a light bruise on his back, and then her hands continued upward.

Her soft hands were now on the back of his head, lightly brushing the base of his antennae, causing him to purr slightly.

"What I do now?" Asked Gaz curiously as she heard the faint purr from Zim. He froze and then cleared his throat.

"I…like it when you do that." Said Zim embarrassingly as he peeled himself away from her. Zim sat facing away from her, hopefully not showing the light shade of emerald streaked across his face.

Gaz smiled mischievously, and then scooted up behind him. She gently placed her hands on his head again. He tried to turn around to snap at her, but stopped when she ran her fingers over the black antennae. His eyes fluttered closed and he began to purr again.

Gaz was surprised at the coarseness of them. They felt brittle, almost as if they would break but were about the width of her pinky finger. Her fingers slid up and down and Zim continued to purr like a cat.

"Hmmm…" Zim leant into Gaz's frame with her right behind him. "That feels good…"

Gaz blushed slightly again, then smiled shyly.

"I'm glad you think so."

---------------------------------------------------

A/n whew! Another chappie down, a lot more to go! You guys know the drill, if you want more chapters, you gotta review! I won't post another chapter until I get at least 5 reviews! Bye!


	4. Can I stay with you?

A/n Hi! Listen, I'm sorry I have made you guys wait, but here is the fourth chapter to YEWYD! (You Either Walk or You Don't) I have prep school (blah, hate it) and have tons of homework and stuff so I will try to get a chapter in every week! I hope you all forgive me for making you wait…

Also, I give credit of this story to Invader Johnny, who gave me an idea for this chapter. Everyone give him a round of applause!

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim. If I did, I would have made a Nickelodeon movie of Invader Zim. Yeah, that's what I would do…

------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: "Can I stay with you?"

Dib awoke as the sunlight filled in through his small window. His abnormally large head ached with pain as the room swam before his dusky yellow eyes.

"Damn it Gaz, how could you visit him again?" Muttered Dib as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He scratched his but as he walked to his bathroom, reflecting over the recent events of last night…

-----Flashback----------------------------

Dib was watching Mysterious Mysteries as usual, grabbing the last Poop Soda out of the fridge. He plopped down in front of the T.V. and snatched the remote as the door slammed, an unproclaimed announcement that Gaz was home.

"Gaz, where the hell have you—"Dib stared in shock as a certain green boy followed behind her, looking at the small house with a bit of disgust on his face. Dib grit his teeth as he stomped towards them.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

Gaz gave a small glare as she pointed to Zim, who was obviously ignoring the conversation.

"He helped me with my chemistry homework, so I invited him over for some video games." She said matter-of-factly. Dib merely stared.

"He's the enemy Gaz! He obviously hypnotized you into bringing him here!" Yelled Dib as he waved his arms like a maniac.

"He's here as my guest you idiot! It's not any of your business who I hang out with! I need someone else to talk to me instead of your stupid voice popping my ears!" Yelled Gaz equally as loud.

"Whatever, but he's trying to take over the world! You just can't just—"

"Can you two stupid earth babies quit talking like I'm not here?" Stated Zim as he walked between the two growling teenagers.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF OUR HOUSE!" Dib yelled as he pulled out a water pistol and aimed it at Zim. Zim's eyes opened wide and he slowly backed away towards the door.

"Not quick enough, alien scum!" Dib squirted the water at Zim and hit him head on…

…but it wasn't burning his skin.

Everyone stared as the own green boy stared down at his not smoking body. The only sound was Dib's insane chuckle.

"AH! Knew you'd covered yourself with stupid paste Zim! What's the matter? Afraid of a little water?" Taunted Dib as his stupid red spike fell limp in front of eyes, lit up with madness.

Zim slowly backed away to the door, his eyes wide as they could possibly get.

"I'm not covered in paste…"

---------end flashback------------------------

Dib slapped himself. He was obviously hallucinating since he was so drunk the night before. He turned the sink tap on full blast with steaming hot water and let it fog up the mirror.

"This can't be right…unless…"

Dib's eyes opened wide.

"He's experiencing some sort of adaptation…evolution…" Whispered the spiky-haired youth.

"Not for long." Hissed a deadly voice behind him.

Dib wiped the mirror with his free hand to see a pair of royal purple orbs to stare into his. A soft ray of light outlined his back and he froze.

"Say goodbye human."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaz breathed heavily as she ran to her locker to get her charcoal sticks for her next project. Today, she wore black baggy jeans with chains with a purple bandana tied to one knee. Gaz then wore a dark violet corset top while wearing a cropped black sweater over it. On her feet, of course, was a pair of black converse with skull-and-crossbones shoelaces. She skidded to a stop and inserted her combo and wrenched it opened.

"He better have waited for me, dammit." Gaz muttered under her breath as her thoughts turned to the alien in question. After much 'convincing', Gaz made Zim promise to meet her after school so they could go have a coffee date at her favourite café, the Raven's Lair.

Gaz slightly blushed at the thought of it being a date.

She pushed the thought away as she heard a familiar rant around the corner of the hall. Gaz turned from behind the locker door, eyebrow arched, and closed it to go and investigate.

There was Zim, with a tight black shirt on with black baggy pants with chains on them with flaming red converse. His hair (thanks to Gaz) now stuck up straight from his head in spikes, with one area that was splotched red. Torque Smacky was taunting Zim with insults of green skin and no ears. Since Zim could not back away from a challenge, he charged at Torque head-on and tackled him to the ground.

"Zim, stop!" Yelled Gaz as she pushed her way through the crowd of people, tearing out their minds on the pointless battle. She winced as someone pulled on her braid, and the band broke off. Taking no heed of this, she finally got to the center and managed to yell at her loudest.

"WHAT THE FUCKIN' HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Both boys turned to look at the little Goth girl who was obviously pissed. Zim snarled at Torque and pushed him back against the wall. The big-boned jock glared and ran down the hall yelling profanities as he went.

--------------------------------------------------

"I didn't need you to stop me. I was fine on my own." Zim muttered under his breath as he walked down the street with Gaz. Her violet hair fluttered down her back in waves, reaching to the small of her back.

Zim watched her graceful figure, entranced. He liked how her face was in its usual stoic expression, how her slender arms sat on her waist when she pouted, how her nice ass fit into those baggy—

Zim mentally slapped himself. _Her ass? Feh, I've been spending too much time on this filthy planet._ Once again Zim found his eyes on the back of her head, dark locks swinging as she walked.

He had to admit that she was certainly attractive. Hell, even on Irk she would be attractive! Zim kept on pondering why he hadn't seen her this way before.

"We're here." Said Gaz in her usual monotone voice. Zim, not paying attention, bumped into her, the bottom half of his face smashing into her soft hair. He pulled away quickly, but not before he got a great whiff of lavender. On his face, a light emerald streak appeared but he willed it back as Gaz turned to face him.

"It's okay, I guess. You should be grateful human that I, the mighty Zim, decided to come to this establishment of which you speak of!" Zim yelled as he laughed maniacally, and people walking past just sped up. Gaz smacked her forehead.

_Some things never change…_

----------------------------------------------------

Dib squinted his eyes open as he looked at the tall figure before him. His lip was bleeding profusely and the figure had their foot on top of torso, cracking a few more ribs. Dib winced as he felt the pain in his lower abdomen.

"I thought you'd never come back…" Wheezed Dib as he struggled to get up.

The figure kicked him in the side, causing Dib to cry out in pain. Green lips twisted into a smirk.

"I've come to destroy him you know. He has humiliated me for the last time, and this time I'm going to make him pay."

"You know," It took all of Dib's will power to keep him from losing consciousness. "I really did like you, but then again, you're weird." The figure replied lazily as they ground one of their heeled boots into his torso. Dib cried out and then fell limp.

Just then, Professor Membrane waltzed into Dib's room, unknowingly not knowing that his murderer was right in the bathroom.

"Where are you son? I want to show you a real example of science—"

His sentence was cut short when he glimpsed inside the young boy's lavatory to find a green-skinned figure standing over his son's body. Blood splattered the white tile and Dib wasn't moving.

The professor gasped and the figure turned around. Cold, purple eyes stared into his as they aimed their laser right at his head.

"I have time to make at least one more masterpiece."

And with that, Professor Membrane's magnificent brain ended up splattered on the walls, the skull completely shattered. The decapitated body fell to the already bloodied carpet.

The figured grinned maliciously and tucked their laser gun into their belt, and activated their spider legs from their PAK.

"Time to get to work."

------------------------------------------------

Zim looked around the dark café that Gaz pulled him into. It was like a mix between a coffee shop, a bookstore, and a witchcraft store. Several teens were lounging around on sofas and bean bag chairs, while others were reading books at the café area. Gothic-sounding rock music was playing softly in the background and numerous posters of rock bands were taped to the walls.

"This is it?" Asked Zim curiously as he walked behind Gaz. So far, he was a little intimidated by the other people staring at him.

_It's probably the earless green head._ Thought Zim as he sat next to Gaz in a small round table in the corner.

A smoky-eyed girl came up to their table holding a notepad. She had curly black hair and a round olive-tannish face. She wore a pair of faded, torn jeans and a pair of black converse. Her laces were red and black and she wore a blood red tank with a black leather corset around the waist.

"Hey chica. Will it be the usual?" Asked the girl with a bit of a Hispanic accent. Gaz smiled slightly and nodded.

"Oh yeah, I brought a friend. This is Zim." Zim waved hi a little shyly. The girl laughed at this. "And Zim, this is Bianca. She works here as a waitress."

"What's up Zim? What you want?" Said Bianca as she flipped her ebony tangles over one shoulder.

"I'll have whatever she's having." Said Zim uncertainly. Bianca nodded and went off into the back.

Gaz looked at Zim. His fingers constantly drummed the surface of the table, obviously nervous. She chuckled a little bit and flicked a ball of napkin at his head. He glared at her.

"What you do that for?" Demanded Zim as Gaz laughed some more.

"You need to lighten up a bit. No one here is gonna bite."

"Well, except me." She added as a bit of an after thought. Zim looked at her fearfully and leaned back in his chair to give a reasonable amount of space between them. Gaz smirked.

"Well, here are your orders." Said Bianca as she brought two cups of coffee and a small plate of mini chocolate-chip cookies.

"Thanks Bianca. Put it on my tab." Said Gaz as the curly-haired waitress walked away.

"So, I take it you've been here before." Said Zim, desperate for a conversation starter. Obviously, he chose a good one, as Gaz opened her amber eyes.

"I found this place when I was thirteen, and I've never been better. I've found a few friends here, like that Bianca chick you just saw." Gaz said, motioning over to Bianca who was now sitting down reading Edgar Allan Poe. "People are okay here; just looking for a place to escape reality…" Gaz's voice was now below a whisper, and she was looking at a couple who were snuggling on one of the couches in the lounge.

Zim stared at her. She was so melancholy, that her expression was one of sadness and serenity. Her half-lidded eyes fluttered her long eyelashes and her pale complexion seemed to glow in the dim light. Gaz sighed and took a sip of her coffee.

"Aren't you gonna drink it?" Said Gaz suddenly, snapping Zim out of his reverie. He quickly looked away and muttered, "You know that water and I don't mix…"

"So it's got water in it. Listen, last night, water didn't even burn you. Just take the risk." Gaz said as she grabbed a cookie and popped it into her mouth. Zim stared at the murky brown liquid and gulped. He took a deep breath and brought the cup to his lips…

It didn't burn.

Zim let the hot liquid pour down his throat. He swallowed and then waited for some sort of reaction.

Gaz smiled as Zim's expression turned from fear to relief. She took another sip from her cup and looked at him.

"Wanna cookie?"

And that was the start of a true, beautiful friendship with one of the longest conversations that Zim and Gaz had ever had in their life.

----------------------------------------------------

Zim walked Gaz home, laughing and talking about their time. Gaz was happily cracking crude, sick, and morbid jokes (something she normally would never do), and Zim was making some wise cracks of his own (something he would also never do).

"Anyway, wanna hear another one?" Gaz asked, struggling to keep herself from laughing so much.

"Okay, so there's this English class, and the teacher says there is gonna be this exam the next day, and he's gonna take no excuses except if you were sick right?"

"Yeah, and?" Said Zim, wondering what the outcome was.

"So one smart-aleck student asks, 'What if you suffer from sever sexual exhaustion?' and the whole class starts cracking up" Stated Gaz, trying to keep a straight face.

"And?" Exclaimed Zim, wanting to know.

"The teacher glares at the student and says 'No excuses. You can use you other hand to write.'."

Zim just stared at Gaz.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They both started to laugh in unison, earning a few threats from sleepy neighbors about calling the police.

"Anyway, we're here…" Said Gaz, calming down. Her house stood tall and peaceful, but the shadows made it strangely foreboding. She felt Zim put his arm around her shoulder, and he smiled at her.

_What the Hell is he doing? This is so weird…I've never been this close to a guy before…_Gaz wondered as she smiled back.

_What the Hell am I doing? She's the Dib-human's sister…but…_Zim returned her smile (once again).

Gaz suddenly pulled away and ran to her door. She had a slightly worried expression on her face, and a shiver suddenly ran down Zim's spine. Gaz had told him earlier that she could always sense when something was wrong, and something definitely didn't seem right.

Both teens clambered inside the house to find it dark. Gaz reached for the light switch but the bulbs were shot. Gaz slowly stepped into the foyer, slightly trembling. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared before Zim's face.

"Here, we can use my PAK's emergency illumination ray." Zim said quietly as the said gadget came into view.

"Don't you mean a flashlight?" Said Gaz with sarcasm biting her voice as she felt her feet drag her up the stairs. A salty smell filled the air, and dark stains littered the carpet.

"Blood…" Whispered Zim. He looked up to see that Gaz was already sprinting down the hall to Dib's room. He sprang after her and they pulled the door open.

The young Goth girl's breath came out in ragged gasps. On the wall, was Dib, but in some sort of horrible twisted crucifixion. The poor boy was in bloody, urinated boxers that clung to his lightly gaunt form. Cuts and bruises littered his body that stretched every time he wheezed; obviously pointing to that he was still alive, but barely.

"Dib! Dib, can you hear me? Dib!" Gaz questioned tearfully as she ran to her brother's aid. Zim could only watch as the poor girl tried to pull at the long, black iron nails that were jammed into Dib's hand and feet. Dib moaned and his dusty golden eyes opened slightly and his voice was raspy with pain.

"Gaz…"

"Dib! Oh God, Zim help me please!" Yelled Gaz as she tried to find a solution of get Dib of the wall. Zim's mind snapped back to reality and activated his PAK. One of his spider legs came out with a large pair of pincers that pulled the nails out with ease. Dib fell to the carpet, still moaning.

"Dib, what happened?" Gaz said, holding her brother's head in her lap. The injured youth closed his tired eyes.

"Dad's dead." And he fell into darkness.

Gaz looked into the corner of the room and screamed. Her father, Professor Membrane, the Lord of all scientific stuff, was sitting in the corner.

Without his head.

Gaz dropped to the floor, sobbing like there was no tomorrow. On the angle of the wall, in Irken cuneiform, was a message in blood:

Tak is back.

------------------------------------------------

The police force and ambulances came in about twenty minutes. They removed Dib from Gaz's desperate grasp, leaving her behind to put him in intensive care at the local hospital. Gaz was in hysterics the whole time she was questioned at the station and Zim could only stare at the floor.

About half an hour later, Gaz sat on the steps of the police station, her head in her pale, frigid hands. Zim stood right beside her, just looking at her shaking form, stirred something in him: a feeling called sympathy.

"I have no where to go…"

Zim stared at her. She was staring at the sky, blank amber eyes just staring, not even reacting when it started to rain.

She never blinked.

Zim fell to his knees and held her to him. She didn't even react, just sat there. He buried his head into her shoulder, desperately trying to make her yell, hit, or slap him; something.

Her pale lips moved ever so slowly, forming 5, whispery words.

"Can I stay with you?"

---------------------------------------------

Zim led Gaz inside his house, the emptiness adding to the emptiness Gaz already felt inside.

"We need to get you out of those wet clothes. I'll get you something to wear, but in the meantime, feel free to take a shower in the bathroom." Muttered Zim as he pointed to the next room. Gaz nodded and lightly stepped into the next room.

"What am I supposed to do?" Whispered Zim quietly as he searched his closet for a spare shirt. He hastily chose a plain black shirt with a cross on it, saying in bold letter words: Eternity.

Zim waited outside the door of his very own bathroom, his head swimming in thoughts.

_She's so helpless right now. In my whole life on Irk, I've never seen any of my people display such emotions. _The ex.-invader thought quietly. He listened to the slight rush of water running, and then it stopped. Zim's mind turned to other, ahem, inappropriate thoughts when a slight splash was heard, and his face flushed green.

He wrenched open the door a crack and threw the shirt on the sink, squeezing his hungry eyes shut. He heard nothing, and then returned to his room, a very unusual uprising in his lower region…

-----------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later, Gaz walked out of the bathroom, hair wet and the shirt reaching just above her thighs. She walked into the dark living room, and silently lay on the couch. She pulled the blanket Zim provided for her over her trembling body.

_Smells like him too…_

Gaz squeezed some tears out of the corners of her eyes. Her mother was gone, her dad was dead, and now, Dib was in the hospital, possibly dying. How many people was she going to lose?

She suddenly sat up, and walked over to Zim's room. The door was open a crack, and Zim was sitting on his bottom bunk, disguise off and staring at the wall. He was wearing a loose black muscle shirt, with a pair of red boxers.

Gaz walked up behind him, and climbed up on his bed. He turned around to the source of the sound, and his crimson eyes widened. Gaz stayed silent as she swayed slightly on the spot, then fell forward onto his shoulder.

"Can I stay with you?"

Zim's face flushed slightly but nodded, while gulping, a silent yes. He pulled the girl to him, feeling her lithe form tense up slightly, then relax as he pulled the cover over them as they lay side by side.

"You're the best friend I ever had." Gaz said quietly as she snuggled into Zim's arms, falling asleep instantly.

_Yeah, that's all I'll be. A friend._ Zim thought as he closed his eyes.

But what did he want to be?

-------------------------------------------------------

A/n I hope you guys are grateful, because between this and school, this is the longest fuckin' chapter I've done! I'm sorry it was so long of a wait though.

Well, you know what to do. Press the little purple button down there, and send questions, comments, suggestions, or even flames. Go ahead, I'M COMMANDING YOU!


	5. GOTCHA!

A/N Yo! What up my peeps? crickets chirp hehe…Anyway, here is the next chapter of YEWYD, and I hope that you guys will like it. I have been working very hard, and I'm constantly trying to juggle fanfics, school, and my sanity with one hand while trying to balance my developing art career and my social life.

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, but the waitress Bianca (who is based on me!), the poem, and the plot (with the exception of Invader Johnny's idea in the last chapter; thanx again Johnny!) are mine.

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: "GOTCHA!."

_Sometimes in the light of a new day, there is always darkness lain behind, unclean, desolate, but makes such a difference in the world._

_Darkness is only the opposite of the light, a shadow, but has a deeper sense of spirituality since the dark and blackness of the world can bring tranquility and peacefulness. Darkness is light, and light is darkness, all swirling in the vast universe that holds all the dimensions together in a single orbit of scientific and spiritual power._

_In mystics, shadows can bend to the user's will, allowing an advantage in stealth, magik and strength. Some people see darkness as evil, but only seem merely misunderstood. Most of the denizens in the realms label the shadows as something to be feared, but it is feared because it is not understood._

Gaz continued to read her book on a scarlet sofa. It had been only been 3 weeks but the Goth girl seemed to have returned to her silent, creepy self. In her slight depression, she didn't eat much, and Zim had to pay her to eat. She would cry at night, and then make Zim come sleep with her or she would go to his room and sleep…

She chuckled slightly, remembering the first time he found her sleeping with him in his bed…

----------- flashback---------------------------

Zim opened his crimson eyes, scanning his usual surroundings as they usually did.

Bed. Check.

Blanket. Check.

Attractive earth female. Check—

His eyes widened. Gaz had her slender arms around his neck and her head was tucked neatly beneath his chin. The poor confused alien blushed heavily as she pressed up even closer to him, savoring the warmth that was radiating off his body.

Zim pushed himself out of her arms and stepped out of the covers. Gaz snuggled in the pillows; all the while her shirt was riding up, revealing lacey black boy shorts and long creamy legs. She moved her legs, causing her shirt to rise up more and exposing the curve of her back along with a lacey black strap of fabric. Zim, being curious, ran a green finger along the line, causing Gaz to moan slightly as the said finger hit smooth flesh. The clasp suddenly unclipped and Zim blushed as he tried to clip it back on…

Amber eyes snapped open, and a ringing slap echoed through the universe with accusations of "PERVERT!" and "RAPIST!"

---------end flashback--------------------

Gaz sighed and turned to the next page of her book. She really should be grateful for him taking her in, especially since he was also making her breakfast in the next room, while Gir was watching the Scary Monkey Show.

Zim was pouring Gaz a bowl of chocolate cereal and fixing a bowl for himself. She was working him so hard; he couldn't do his sick little experiments in his labs anymore.

_Still, she still seems pretty helpless, despite her cool and creepy demeanor. Gaz has a pretty emotional personality, I wonder why she always holds it back…_Wondered the green teen as he poured milk into both bowls. Because of his newly-found adaptations to earth food, Gaz insisted they bought groceries to feed them both. Seems like she wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

He sighed and took both bowls into the living room. Gaz took one of the bowls form him and started eating immediately. The alien sat down and tasted sugar coated chocolate cereal for the first time in the 125 years of his life.

------------------------------------------------------------

Dib sat in the intensive care unit, bored to his heart's content. Most of the time, he was wondering about Gaz, or wondering what was going to happen now since they were both orphans.

Mrs. Membrane was gone long ago. She was Wicca and a great naturalist that made some very important accomplishments in her time. She had big golden eyes and long, reddish black hair. She was everything Dib and Gaz could want in a mom.

One day, she took an expedition in the Andes Mountains to some hidden caves. The membrane wife had insisted that she go on her own; said it would be a great adventure.

She never came back.

Dib wiped some stray tears that were sliding down his face. He and Gaz were all alone now.

Dib looked out the window to the clear blue sky. Slowly, he limped up from his bed and stared out the window to the hospital courtyard below.

Among the stout trees and wildflowers, was a girl with short violet hair and deep purple eyes. She was a pale as a ghost, and wore a gothic getup with dark violet eye shadow to accent her eyes. She stared up at the equally pale but flushed boy and smirked as she winked at him.

Dib blinked, and Tak was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------

Gaz combed her black finger nails through her hair. Ever since her depression, she hadn't showered or anything.

Her face scrunched up in disgust. A putrid smell rose from her armpits as she raised her arms to remove her shirt in the bathroom. Gaz removed the rest of the articles of her clothing and stepped into the hot water.

"Ahhh…this feels nice…" Gaz sighed as she let her aching body slip into the water. Her wavy wet locks floated on top of the steamy water. Her pale skin became tinged with pink, as her body started to burn.

The Goth girl's mind turned to Zim. He was egotistical, obnoxious, self-centered, and…

…really hot.

Gaz gasped as she jumped out of the water. Luscious green skin, strong arms, deep crimson eyes she could stare into forever…

Gaz's face flushed. The water was definitely too hot.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Zim swiftly ran his gloved fingers over the keyboard of his computer. Since he was no longer an ex-unofficial invader, he had more time to do what he always wanted to do since he came to this planet: video games.

His vampire piggie hunter flew across the screen delivering a combo attack to Count Pigulon. His character was knocked out of the way into a black twisted tree. The green teen growled as he delivered a counter-attack to the head as the creature aimed a hyper beam at the stomach of his character.

The poor alien boy screamed in frustration as he ran out of life points. He heard a slight shuffle behind him and grinned silently as he heard a certain little robot sneak up behind him…

"GOTCHA!" Yelled the green boy as he wrapped his arms around a warm body…_wait, Gir is metal…if this isn't Gir…then who?_

"Zim, why are you hugging me around my midriff?" Asked a certain amber eyed girl as she felt a sharp, hot intake of breath around her pierced naval. Zim's eyes widened in shock and looked up at the surprisingly calm face peering down at him with narrowed eyes. The young Irken slowly unwrapped his arms from the girls middle and stood up meeting her face.

"We are going to see a movie. I wanna see The Fog. You're paying, or else." The girl closed her eyes shut and preceded to walk out of Zim's lab. Zim merely watched her walk to the elevator and go to the house level.

Zim blinked. "WHAT!"

------------------------------------------------

Gaz poked around Zim's drawers in his room. She stared awkwardly as she pulled out a pair of heart-patterned boxers. She rolled her eyes as she pulled out a folder full of paper. Curious, she opened up the folder to find…

Drawings. All of her.

She was surprised at the amazing detail and skill of the work. The top picture was of Gaz sleeping in a fetal position on what looked like Zim's bed. Another was of her sitting in a corner reading. Gaz flipped through the pictures, and a scrap of paper fell out. The Goth girl picked it up, and saw that it was a note.

It read:

_Stars forgiven, lies tell all_

_But the truth we deny_

_While staring into the eyes _

_Of thy horrible fate._

_Tears fell, my shadow falls_

_Blood rains down upon her face_

_No anger, no fear_

_Become what you truly hate—_

Gaz heard footsteps coming down the hall and scrambled the folder back into the drawer and sat on the bed. Zim walked in with a black hoodie and dark denim jeans. He looked at Gaz sitting on his bed quietly while he had the chance to observe her.

Her wavy violet hair flowed down her onto her bare shoulders. She had a cropped black halter top and a long leather trench coat. Gaz also wore back jeans that sat on her hips and her normal combat boots. Her skin glowed with a pale light, and Zim found himself in a trance.

"What are you staring at?"

Zim snapped out of his reverie and gave his best attempt at a look of disgust and distaste.

"I was merely wondering why is it that you are so unattractive. You humans are absolutely revolting." Said Zim with a sneer.

Gaz blinked in slight shock and hurt. Zim strutted out of the room with an air of ignorance. For unknown reasons why, she held back burning tears. She sniffed slightly as she stood up from the bed and followed Zim out of the house with a growing rage inside of her…

A dark figure watched the young teens walk out of the house into the inky black night. Purple lips twisted into a sick grin as she held a buzz saw in her gloved hand.

_The universe has light and darkness walk hand in hand. Only a force combined of the two can bring destinies intertwined. Life lives long and nothing will ever be the same._

A/n I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Things are heating up between Zim and Gaz…should I change the rating and put a lemon? You guys vote, because I can't decide. THE ISTY EVIL SPIDER COMMANDS YOU TO REVIEW! OBEY THE FIST!


	6. I'm Sorry

A/n Hey, I'm back again. Here is the latest chapter of YEWYD! Last time, we left Zim and Gaz going to the movies, but what's this? Zim is acting like a jerk? Gaz is actually hurt? Who is the figure in the shadows…wait, you already know who that is. Why is Dib's head so big? Why am I telling you this? You should be reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. I wish I owned Jhonen Vasquez, cuz then I'd own it, but I don't.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6:

"I'm Sorry."

Dark alley ways loomed over a pair of teenagers as they walked through the night, one lagging behind another. Golden eyes opened to bring in more light to her eyes, watching the figure in front of her.

Gaz sighed silently. Zim was back to normal; well, normal as in a bad way. The human girl pulled her trench coat tighter over her freezing shoulders as the wind blew. Zim still walked on ahead, his green skin giving off a spooky aura in the darkness. Gaz shivered once more, and then walked on.

Zim was determinedly trying not to look at the human girl behind him. He saw the hurt in her eyes when he practically called her ugly.

_I shouldn't care…she's just the Dib-worm's little sister…she's nothing to worry about…_

_Then why'd you take her in when her father died?_ A little voice inquired.

_Because…I wanted to make Dib-human suffer! If he finds out his sister is sleeping over at my home, he'll die in his dirty hospital bed!_ Zim mentally retorted.

_And you're willing to cause her more grief?_

_Well—_

_Face it; you don't want to hurt her. _

_I'M AN INVADER! INVADERS NEED NO ONE—_

_Is that why you're alone? All alone on this filthy planet?_ The voice replied angrily._ YOU ARE NOT AN INVADER! The tallest abandoned you. All you used to know was a lie. They left you for death, and threw you away like a piece of shit._

Zim felt a shock of reminded realization shoot through his mind. The annoying little voice was right. He was alone. All alone on a stupid little planet named Earth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dib flipped through the channels of the cheap television set of his hospital room. He had been in this stupid hospital for about 3 weeks now, and like hell, he was bored.

He had been holed up, having doctors run tests on the burns he had received from the laser of Tak, but of course, they wouldn't listen to him when he tried to explain that he was attacked by an alien.

Dib slumped back into his pillow. It had been a mere 3 hours ago he saw Tak outside his window. She still had the same Goth look she had all those years ago, but had…ahem matured.

Dib shook his head, wincing slightly, as dirty thoughts filled his big head. That crazy alien chick nailed him to a wall, killed his father, and practically ruined his house. She was insane, she was mental, she was…

Dib paused his reminiscing for a moment.

"Amazingly sexy."

----------------------------------------------------------

"You could at least look at me now." Said a very agitated Gaz as she continued to walk behind a certain disgruntled Zim. He had a glazed look in his eyes as they approached the theater. The green boy ignored her as he jogged up to the ticket window, only to find that all the tickets were sold out.

"WHAT! STUPID EARTH-THEATRE SLAVES! YOU DARE GET SOLD OUT BEFORE THE ALMIGHTY ZIM!" Zim yelled, and a few surprised people stared at him startled. Gaz smacked her forehead, walked up behind Zim, and smacked him so hard on the back of his head, his contacts popped out.

"Well sir—WHOA! WHAT THE FUCK? WICKED COOL CONTACTS! Where'd ya get them?" Eagerly asked the pimply-faced teenager as he observed Zim's blood-red eyes. Zim blinked and lightly touched the surface of his left eye.

"He had an operation. We'll just go." Gaz said as she grabbed Zim's gloved hand and walked away into the night. The confused alien boy kept poking his eye and was vaguely aware that Gaz was dragging him away from the theater. Gaz glanced at the green teen and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Wouldja quit poking your eye? Sheesh." Gaz murmured as she turned down a dark alley way. Lights were shutting off one by one as the two teens sped their pace through the shadows. The crickets slowly stopped chirping and it became dead silent.

Zim finally got enough sense to stop poking his eye to realize his blood red orbs were no longer hidden. Gaz turned to Zim, only to see him screaming like a howler monkey deeper into the night.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zim had his arms up into the air and was running full speed in some random direction. Gaz stared, stupefied, until she snapped out of her shock to run after him.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Tak swung her legs freely on top of the nearest skyscraper. She was out of her Goth disguise, and her purple orbs scanned the area until her eyes telescoped on two organisms running through the streets.

Tak stared blankly. Her eyes were clouded, and her body twitched involuntarily. A dark figure stepped slowly behind her and lightly put a hand on the alien girl's shoulder.

"Kill them"

Tak blinked as pain swelled in her eyes.

"I don't want to."

The figure whirled the Irken female around and brought her up to their level. Tak weakly tried to pull the fingers away from her throat. She was choking.

Grey eyes seemed to laugh at her as the shadow pressed the metal lobe on Tak's forehead. The girl stopped struggling, and the hand released her body, causing it to plummet to the city below.

"You don't have a choice."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Zim's chest heaved in and out when he reached the confines of his freakishly shaped abode. Gir was sitting on the couch, eating a taco while he watched the scary monkey show.

"GIR! EMERGENCY! A HUMAN HAS SEEN A BREAK IN MY DIGUISE!" Zim frantically yelled as the SIR unit's eyes turned red and saluted.

"Gir. If the Gaz comes to the door, do not let her in. I repeat, DO NOT LET HER IN! Understand?"

"I do." Said the little SIR unit as his eyes turned back to green. He stood in front of the door and looked through the little mail slot.

"I love this show…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaz Membrane stepped up to the door of her temporary home. She grasped the door handle and walked inside, only to find a certain little robot in her way. Gir blinked up at her with huge green eyes, and started to cackle like a psychopath.

"I AM WATCHING THE DOOR!" Gir yelled as he stood up and stuck his head in the toilet. Gaz's eyes blinked open, and she turned to the secret trashcan lab entrance.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Zim watched the screen as static continued to run. He was dead bored, and had nothing else better to do.

"On Irk, I would probably be exiled to Foodcourtia again. That would suck." Said the young Irken to no one in particular.

"Well, on Earth, you'd probably just get grounded if you had parents, but you don't." Gaz peeked her head over Zim's shoulder.

"Can't you leave me alone?" Zim said grudgingly as he glared at her from the corner of his eye. The creepy girl smirked at Zim, only to make him glare at her more.

"If you wanted me to leave you alone, you'd just end up talking to me the next day."

"Or I'd just kick your ass out the door."

A golden eye twitched.

"Are you implying the fact that I'm _weaker_ than you are?"

Green lips twisted into a grin.

"Maybe."

Gaz sighed. She cracked her knuckles and twisted her neck. She dropped her head and fell silent. Zim, noticing the silence behind him, turned around and peered through Gaz's violet locks.

"You should be running."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Tak walked through the shadowy streets, black boots scraping against the black gravel. She held the buzz saw in her trembling fingers, and was heading towards her first unwanted victim.

Tak looked up at the hospital window. An unknown force activated her PAK and made her scale the slippery walls of the dark building. Once she reached her destination, one of her spider legs cut a hole in the window, and she made her way inside the blackened room.

Dib was sleeping peacefully under the covers. His glasses were on the bedside table, and it allowed the Irken girl to see his true face. His face was subtle, and his hair plastered his sweaty forehead. His pale lips whispered a single name:

"…Tak…"

Antennae perked up at the sound of her forbidden name. Her hand shook as she raised the jagged blade over the lithe body of the boy in his deathbed.

A single tear dripped from her eyes and slid down to her lips. The tear fell onto Dib's head.

"I'm sorry."

--------------------------------------------------------------

A/n Another chapter done! I hope you guys love this one. This chapter was hard to figure out because I had 20 other scenarios in my head of how this would go. Now, you guys know the drill. Review or no chappie for you!


	7. 5 Year Old Memory

A/n Yo! This is the next chapter! Hope you like! And Allie aka Demented Chick, thanx for your advice!

Zim: What will happen to me in this chapter?

Spider: _grins evilly_ you'll see…

Dib: Am I going to die?

Zim: YESSSS!

Spider: No! I love Dib! _throws arms around Dib's huge head_

Zim: o.O

Dib: _goes down on knees_ Will you marry me?

Tak: Don't even think about it.

Spider: Sorry Dib, but your head's too big…

Dib: NOOOOO!

Spider: Well, on with the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: "5-Year Old Memory."

"I'm sorry."

The Irken girl's hand was trembling. The silvery blade caught the silvery moonlight, reflecting mysterious runes on the forehead of the boy.

Tak blinked back tears to observe Dib. Without his glasses, he was indeed very handsome. His alabaster skin shone in the dim light, making him look like a sleeping prince.

For some unknown reason, Tak's face filled with unfamiliar warmth, and an ache formed in her chest. Her fingers twitched, as they longed to touch his face…

Tak shook her head in confusion. If she didn't complete her mission, he would kill her. If she did it, she would hurt Dib…

_Why is this so hard? I shouldn't…but he'll kill me…and then the world will be doomed…but I have to…but I—_

"Tak…" Her name was whispered on those lips again.

The violet eyed girl dropped the blade on the sheets. Tak held her hands against her chest in agony and despair as the shadows started to close in around her. Her orbs strained to see the world around her, and icy fingers touched the back of her neck.

"This is your fear?" Inquired the shadow as Tak gazed down at the boy. "You refuse to kill him? You value his life over yours?"

"I just…can't. I don't want to. I won't let you complete the prophecy…I WON"T LET YOU." Tak hissed with surprising hope.

The shadow chuckled slightly and let their claws run over the smooth head of the defiant girl. Tak pushed his fingers away and stood before the menacing figure.

"You'll never replace him. You cannot seduce me with his image alone. You may be his shadow, but you'll never be Dib!"

The said boy in the hospital cot opened his eyes weakly. He could see the blurry form of two figures in the room. He may be as blind as a bat, but he could hear his voices clearly.

The first person's voice was soft, yet surprisingly strong with an Australian accent. The other figure, however, sounded so cold and dark, yet so frighteningly familiar…

A struggle was heard, and then Tak started to shout profanities. The dark figure lightly chuckled, threw Tak over his shoulder and jumped out the window.

Dib blinked, but then a wave of nausea came over him, and he fell back onto the pillow.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Try all you want Gaz, but you will never beat me." Zim bragged as he beat Gaz in a thumb-wrestling match—for the tenth time in a row. The dark girl fumed as Zim grinned with amusement.

"Fine, no more thumbs. Now, we arm-wrestle." Gaz rolled back her leather sleeve and flexed her slender arm in a cute act of being macho. Zim rolled his eyes, rolled up his sleeve, and put his elbow on the floor. Both teens lay on the maroon tile facing each other off for the match. They clasped their hands together and waited for Gir (who was watching the entire time with Mr. Pig) to tell them to begin.

"1…2…monkey…35…GO!" Shrieked Gir as the teenagers gave it their all. Both were evenly matched, even though Zim's arm was much more toned. Gaz just smirked, and held her head again her other hand while Zim just glared at her.

"So…" Zim gritted his teeth. "Tired yet?"

"No." Gaz answered nonchalantly as she checked her watch. Zim growled under his breath, and beads of sweat started to form on his brow.

Gaz smirked with amusement, and checked her nails to hide her glee. Zim merely glared some more and put more strength into it. Gaz, being off guard, had her hand pushed half way down to the ground, but ended up just a couple of inches from losing.

"Okay, now you're really starting to hurt my arm." Gaz murmured as her forehead furrowed with slight pain. _I am not gonna lose to him…what can I do?_ An idea suddenly made itself known, and Gaz executed her plan.

She flexed her body forward to let her top droop down a little, to show off what every guy longed to see…

Zim suddenly lost his focus when Gaz's, ahem, chest came into view. He stared transfixed at her chest for reasons unknown, but slammed back into reality when he felt his fist come into direct contact with pain.

Gaz grinned triumphantly as Zim held his fist in pain. She picked her body up and stared down at Zim in all his embarrassment.

"Now, I never want to hear you say that I'm _weaker_ than _you_." Gaz stated as she threw her violet locks over her shoulder.

"Hm…I won't." Zim responded obediently. "But only if you admit you think I'm incredibly sexy."

Gaz stayed rooted in her spot, back facing Zim. Her face grew as red as a tomato, and steaming as if she were in a sauna in the middle of summer. She knew he was only joking; she could hear it in his voice, but she couldn't calm her heart down. Her chest ached and she rushed out of the room without a word.

Zim just stared after her confused. He was only kidding, but she just froze. Zim suddenly tensed as realization smacked him in the face.

Gaz, creepy earth female, was attracted to alien exile, Zim.

----------------------------------------------------------

Gaz locked her door and slumped against the wall, hiding her face in her hands. Her face had cooled down a bit, but now a flurry of butterflies flew around in her abdomen. Evil butterflies of a schoolyard crush.

Her memories flew to the other boys in her younger years. True, despite her evil nature, she had crushes on boys just like every other girl, but she was too prideful and scared to say anything. She flipped her head forward as her mind reeled to a forgotten memory, a darker memory of her 5-year old past…

_Hey, you're such a pretty little girl…come over here…I just want to talk to you…_

_No…where's my brother? You said he'd be here…_

_Just get over here, you little bitch!_

_NO! HELP ME! SOMEONE!_

Gaz grasped her head in pain, and unwanted tears came to her eyes. A sob escaped her throat, and she started rocking her body back and forth.

_You scream again and I'll kill you._

Gaz screamed.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Zim heard a glass-shattering scream. He pushed himself into a run and skidded in front of Gaz's room. He slammed on the door, all the while frantically listening to heavy gasps on the other side of the door and sobbing.

"Gaz! Can you hear me? Gaz, answer me! Let me in!" Shouted Zim at the top of his lungs. He ran a ways along the hall, and then slammed into the door with tremendous force.

Gaz only screamed louder when Zim crashed through her door and landed on her floor. Zim frantically turned around and hobbled over to Gaz. He winced slightly; his ankle was sprained.

Gaz just whimpered and shook her head in her hands. Zim grabbed her by the shoulders and she stopped shaking. She looked up at him with mascara smeared eyes. Her looked at her with a concerned look on his face and gently laid a hand on the side of her face.

Gaz felt a gloved hand on her cheek and without knowing it, nuzzled the palm of Zim's hand. Zim watched, calmed a bit, and then came closer to her face.

Gaz looked at him and saw mixed emotions in his crimson eyes. There was confusion, concern, excitement, and…one other emotion she couldn't place.

"It's okay. You're going to be alright."

"Something happened to me." Gaz blurted out. "I couldn't do anything." She hung her head in shame.

Zim seemed to get the hint as fury now flamed in his eyes. An unspeakable rage filled his chest as he heard Gaz's words. _Why would anyone hurt her? Why do I feel the need to punish the one who caused her such pain?_

Tears fell down the young girl's face. Gaz suddenly felt 5-years old again, cold and alone and what began her evil and creepy nature towards people.

Zim felt sudden warmth against his chest and found Gaz hugging him tightly, getting his shirt wet with tears. He rubbed against her back tenderly, and she picked up her head looking at him.

"I won't let anything happen to you."

Her golden orbs were now a dusky yellow, just like the sand of a field when the sun sets over it. For some reason, Zim felt drawn into them, and he felt groggy and disoriented. Gaz ran her soft fingertips over his mouth, savoring the feel of them. Zim wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

Gaz could feel his hot breath play on her lips. His face was inches away from his, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Both teens closed their eyes at the same time, and their lips met, and neither pulled away.

The kiss started out softly at first, but then Gaz started to add more pressure. Zim's eyes fluttered open but then closed. He obviously wasn't complaining to this.

Gaz moaned slightly in his mouth, and felt Zim's tongue enter her hot mouth. Hers played with his, in a tango that neither wanted to end.

Gaz pressed her whole body against Zim's muscled chest and he fell backwards to the floor. Zim ran his hands up and down her back, while Gaz just continued to kiss him.

_Why am I doing this? Why am I kissing Zim? I shouldn't but…_Gaz's body wouldn't obey her mind, and she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck.

_Why does she do this to me? I shouldn't be doing this, I shouldn't be doing this, I shouldn't be doing this…_Zim moaned slightly as one of Gaz's hands rubbed his shoulders.

Zim's hand traveled to Gaz's sides, and unconsciously started to run his hand up the back of her shirt…

Gaz suddenly broke away from Zim and scrambled away with her back against the door. She had a look of total fear on her face, and Zim stared back at her, dazed.

She stood up and ran out the door, not even turning around when Zim called her name. She just ran to the door, and escaped into the dusk of an uprising sun. Gaz disappeared into the shadows, and into the dark of her secret.

A/n Wow. I impressed myself with this one. Hope you guys like, and I wanna add more characters into the story, so if you want to be in the story, just give a name and description and I'll give you a role. And don't forget to review!

Zim: Ewww…I kissed a human!

Spider: Well, you can't say you didn't like it, cuz you did.

Gaz: C'mere! I'm gonna kick your green Irken butt!

Zim: No! Please have mercy!

_Gaz chases Zim all around with a scythe of doom._


	8. Lavender

A/n Man, this story has certainly gotten me pumped because I just posted my 7th chapter yesterday! Oh, and I am going to put in new characters:

Cody Schiele aka B. C. Schiele!

Kayla Daimon aka MistressMoonDemon!

Mario Luna aka Invader Johnny!

Bling aka Invader Bling!

Dokami Chan aka Dokami-San!

Jenn Harpy aka Luna Lilly Moose!

Oh yeah, and don't get disappointed if you don't appear in this chapter. I promise to you that I'll use everyone who is interested. I hope more people will want to be in my fanfic because I want to involve my readers as much as possible. Hey, I'm creating a whole world here!

Zim: Ugh…

Spider: What's the matter Zimmy?

Gaz: I just kicked his ass bad.

Spider: Oh, then he deserves every ounce of pain.

Dib: And I got it all on tape!

Zim: Gimme that infernal tape recorder!

Spider: While they're fighting, let's go on with the story!

Disclaimer: This goes for the last chapter too: I do not own Invader Zim, or any of the new characters, because those were ideas of the readers, except for Bianca, who is my character.

------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: "Lavender."

It had been a few days since Gaz ran out into the city, and Zim couldn't find her anywhere. School had just started up again from a mysterious break (most likely because the teachers finally had enough sense to go on strike ) but Zim wasn't able to find her anywhere.

_I was so stupid. Why did I…do that thing to her? She seemed to like it, until I—_Zim stopped his train of thought when an idea struck him.

_The Raven's Lair._

--------------------------------------------------

A girl with shoulder-length brown hair streaked with red and blonde walked into the dark bathroom inside the small café. She stepped into one of the stalls only to find someone already sitting on the toilet.

"Oh, sorry! It wasn't locked…hey, what's the matter?" Asked the girl as she looked at the girl sitting on the toilet seat with teary streaks on her face.

"Nothing…I'll move if you want…" The violet girl responded as she stood up. She wavered in her spot then fell back on her seat.

"Hey! You look like you haven't eaten in a few days. Who are you?" Said the concerned girl as she kneeled in front of the weakened girl. Her black trench was dirty and her violet hair was in tangles.

"I'm Gaz Membrane. I was just hiding out here for a few days…I'm just really tired." Responded the dark girl faintly.

"My name is Dokami Chan. C'mon, I'm not gonna let you stay here. You need food, so I'll buy." Dokami smiled as she held out her hand out for Gaz. Gaz smiled faintly and grasped her hand and the two girls walked out of the restroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"…and I just panicked. Ugh, I can't believe I'm telling you this. I just met you." Said Gaz as she popped a finger sandwich into her mouth. Dokami raised a brow in question and smirked.

Gaz now had full view of the girl who rescued her from the bathroom. Dokami had brown, red and blonde hair and was wearing a black choker with a red heart on it. Her eyes were surrounded with various shades of grey and she wore a spaghetti strap shirt with lace on it. For some reason, Dokami reminded Gaz of an angel.

"Anyway, it sounds like this guy Zim can't control his dick. Stay away from him. He sounds like a complete jerk; all guys are like that." Said Dokami as she took a sip from her mocha latte.

"Um, he's not really…" Gaz feebly tried to say but a faint ring interrupted her. The front door opened to reveal a girl with strawberry blonde waist-length hair to walk in over to their table. She beamed at Dokami but stared at Gaz with curiosity with huge greenish-grey eyes.

"Hey Dokami-san, who's this? I haven't seen her before." Asked the girl. She wore a black shirt that said,"Break Dance Not Hearts" and a three layer black skirt.

"Hey Jenn. This is Gaz Membrane and I found her in the bathroom." Responded Dokami as Jenn Harpy took a seat beside her.

"Hey, aren't you the daughter of Professor Membrane? That one science dude who was mysteriously murdered—OWW!" Jenn rubbed her pinched arm and gave Dokami a warning stare. Gaz hung her head, and Jenn felt guilty.

"I'm sorry. I know what it feels like to lose someone. Most of the time, no one even bothered with how I feel, especially when my dad would…" Jenn didn't continue.

"Well, at least what happened to me won't happen to you." Gaz said.

"What do you mean? What happened to you?"

"Well, I already poured out my heart for enough today. Can we change the subject? Or else I will turn back into my very anti-social self." Gaz smirked as both girls chuckled.

"Well, I guess I should agree. Around most people, especially fellow students at school, I don't trust anyone and I just don't socialize much. It's all thanks to my _precious daddy_ who just couldn't stop hitting me after my mom died." Said Jenn with a bitter tone.

"Well, at least he's out of our hair now. He finally moved out of your apartment?"

"Yeah, and now I can decorate it however I want! You can come back and live with me." Jenn chirped happily.

"Huh, must be nice to have an apartment." Gaz said. "I was just living with a friend who I'm now afraid of." Jenn and Dokami looked at her with weird expressions until Dokami spoke up.

"Why don't you live with us? Now that you spoke to us, we are now bound to you with a sacred relationship that will never break." Said Dokami with gusto.

Gaz cocked her head. "Huh?"

"We're friends now, and we're gonna take you in. Not for pity, mind you, but we can't leave you with your friend that you're scared of." Translated Jenn as she stood up with her fist in the air.

Gaz smiled. "Sure, why not?"

------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you guys go to the same school? How come you're not in class?" Asked Gaz as they jogged to Zim's house.

"School ended about 2 hours ago. You must have lost track of time." Responded Dokami as she stared at Zim's odd house.

"Is it just me, or is something a little wrong with your boyfriend's house?" Jenn looked at the creepy looking gnomes and gulped.

"He's not my boyfriend, but you can say that he's…a little out of this world." Gaz laughed as she sprinted past the gnomes and entered the house. Jenn and Dokami followed her inside.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you haven't seen Gaz at all?" Zim asked patiently as Bianca gave him an angry look.

"No, I haven't seen her! What did you do to her, you idiot?" Bianca glared at Zim with suspicion as Zim stared at her nervously.

"I didn't do anything! I just want to apologize for something…"

"So you did do something?"

"Look, a monkey!" Yelled Zim and when Bianca looked back around, Zim already ran out of the Raven's Lair.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure he isn't crazy?" Dokami eyed the huge monkey portrait in the living room. Jenn was a little creeped out too. Gaz chuckled at their uncomfortable ness, but she really needed to get her things.

"Okay, can you guys wait here until I come back? I must warn you, Zim's house is a little…strange."

"You can say that again." Jenn nodded her head frantically as she looked at the toilet in the kitchen with a bemused expression.

Gaz walked to the next room and started to cram her clothes into her black duffel bag. She then grabbed her cell phone, her book bag, and her toiletries bag. After she had everything with her, she returned to the living room.

"Okay, I got everything. Now we can…" Gaz's voice faded away into a grim line when a figure blocked her path.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Hissed Zim as Dokami and Jenn backed off into a corner. Gaz shot a glance at them, then turned back to glare at Zim.

"Get away from me. I'm getting as far away as I can from you."

"You never said your boyfriend was green!" Shrieked Jenn as she pointed at the now annoyed Zim's head.

"He's not my boyfriend! He's just some creep who won't leave me alone!" Gaz just stared at Zim's eyes and didn't flinch when she saw hurt and confusion in them.

"Just get out of my house then." Said Zim quietly.

Gaz didn't say a word, but just gave him the cold look she had given so many others. She just walked past him and exited the freezing room with the two confused teenage girls.

The door closed with the deafening ring of loneliness.

Zim stared at the door at which the human girl had left his life…for a day anyway. He slumped to the floor and took in the great scent that wafted around the room.

The calming, seductive scent of lavender.

A/n Hey, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, and I'm sorry it might be kinda short. But I want to keep you in suspense. I will try to use as many people as I can for the story, but don't be disappointed if I don't get a chance to use your character right away. Don't forget to review for questions, concerns, praises or flames. Just review okay?


	9. Reflection, Thy Name is Legion

A/n After all this time, I'm finally updating! Okay, this chapter is going to reveal a bit more to this wykyd plot of mine. Oh, and please, NO MORE CHARACTERS PLEASE! I know I asked for characters, but I'm getting so many, and it's hard to find a place for everyone. So please no more characters until further notice. Thanx! Also don't be disappointed if I don't use your character the way you wanted. I'm doing my best here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or any of the characters, but I do own Bianca. Any other characters rightfully belong to the readers, unless I acknowledge a character as my own. I also do not own Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, but he is fuckin' awesome!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: "Reflection, Thy Name is Legion."

Gaz curled on the yellowed, matted mattress. It whined with age as she shifted her position on the old piece of furniture. Jenn's apartment was small, but reminded her of her own room.

Only a lot more _pink_.

In small doses, pink is actually a pretty cool colour. But in Jenn's room, she took more than the recommended dose…on her wall, in her bathroom, on her bed, yadayadayada…

Gaz turned over and stared at the ceiling. The glass window ceiling shone brilliant with thousands of blinking stars, a velvet blanket filled with serenity.

"He's in love with you." Dokami said as she walked out in black silk pajamas. Her hair was mussed and messy, but she had the look of some wise philosopher, who, for some strange reason, Gaz respected.

"I've only known you for a day, and you act like you've known me for your entire life." Gaz said in her usual monotone voice with a hint of playfulness. Jenn smiled as she sat on the other bed in the room.

"Guess you're not used to sudden kindness from strangers, are you?" Jenn asked as she ran a brush through her strawberry-blonde hair. Gaz shook her head and fell back on the bed.

_My life has taken a turn for the best…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zim walked up to the screen of his underground lab. He sighed slightly, missing his stupid life on his stupid planet. Not that he was feeling idiotically homesick; he just missed the few friends he had made on Irk during his Invader training…

_---------------------------Flashback--------------_

Zim walked through the violent maroon of the training station on the Massive. He was about 3 feet tall, and was proudly making his way to become an Invader.

"OH ZIMMY!" An annoying screech of doom made Zim cringe with fear as he slowly turned around to see an Irken female running towards him, dressed in a brown Irken uniform.

"Hello Chelsea…um, what can I do for you?" Zim asked timidly as she fidgeted with her pink music gadget thingy aka iPod. A bright streak of emerald spread across her face as she squealed.

"Wanna help me with my PAK training in Sector C241? I still can't hold myself up on my spider legs, and I was wondering if…" Chelsea squealed loudly again, then ran off without another word.

Zim stared after Chelsea in confusion, and then made his way to his resting chambers.

--------------_End Flashback-----------------------------_

Zim looked slightly sick after that flashback. That was probably one of his rare few interactions with a being of the opposite sex. He absentmindedly ran his fingers over the keyboard that bore Irken cuneiform, and typed in a contact number.

"Computer, search Sector 89562, Area D in the Andromeda Galaxy for Irken Invader 678 aka Vicky." The computer processed this information, and Zim waited.

The screen blinked for a couple of seconds.

"Greetings, this is Irken Invader 678 aka Vicky of Sector 89562, Area – Hey! Is that you Zim?" Screeched a purple eyed Irken as she pressed her face to the screen.

"It's been a while Vicky, my old friend. How you doing?" Zim asked as she gaped at him with amusement.

"Wow, you sure got taller Zim since the last time we met. I just conquered Planet Jax-Krag a few months ago. Have you conquered your planet yet?"

"I'm no longer an invader. I was banished." Zim said nonchalantly. Vicky stared at him wide eyed and started to babble like an idiot.

"Well, anyway, I guess there's a reason you've contacted me, correct?" Vicky said with a grin.

"Um…" Zim rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, and a deep emerald filled his entire face.

"Can you tell me the universal behaviors of females and Irken interbreeding?"

------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Gaz woke up refreshed. She glanced over at Dokami and Jenn, who were partly on the floor than they were on the bed, snoring slightly. Gaz smirked, and then got dressed.

Gaz pulled on a pair of cropped black pants that came to the knee, with purple and black stripped stockings. On her feet was a pair of worn grey converse with purple shoelaces. She pulled on a back midriff top with a cropped violet stripped no sleeve hoodie, and put on her morbid makeup.

As she passed the bathroom mirror, she glanced at her reflection. Her hair was framed by her violet curls. She fingered one of the locks, and then picked up a pair of scissors…

By the time Gaz was done, all her purple waves had been chopped off. Her hair was shoulder-length, with choppy bangs hanging over her eyes, just like it used to be.

How it should be.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"No. Seriously, what did you want?" Vicky was gasping for breath as she stopped her laughing attack. Zim blushed an even deeper green, and mumbled incoherently.

"Sorry, couldn't hear you. What was that?" Vicky smiled happily at Zim's embarrassment.

"TELL ME ABOUT FEMALE BEHAVIOR AND IRKEN BREEDING!" Zim burst out, then Vicky fell over laughing some more.

"Okay, ha-ha, don't bite my head off. But seriously, females generally act the same around the universe: emotional, passionate, and somewhat difficult to deal with. You just have to listen...why are you asking me this Zim? You got a special female in mind?" Grinned Vicky as Zim suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"And as for Irken breeding, we don't breed remember? We were all cloned cells that multiplied in the lab pods in the Massive. But as far as I heard, we still have all the genetics we would need to reproduce, if need be. I guess the Irken population just lost the urges to reproduce...Zim?" Vicky looked around the maroon coloured lab, but our favourite alien boy had run out of sight.

------------------------------------------------------------

Zim opened the door almost to crash into a pizza delivery girl. The girl had green choppy hair and bright crimson eyes much like his own, with an out of focus look.

"Um...Pizza for Gir?" Said the girl in a strange light breathy voice that sent shivers up Zim's spine.

"Move out of the way, Pizza slave! I need to get back my girl!" Yelled Zim in an annoyed voice. _Damn, that sounded **way** out of character..._

The girl's eyes narrowed.

"If your girl left you, you should forget her! So said by the Sacred Oracle Furgle! All hail Nny the homicidal maniac! CHICKEN!" Furgle screeched at the top of her lungs. Zim twitched for what seemed like an eternity.

"MY PIZZA!" Gir came to the door in his green doggy costume. Furgle blinked and gave an animated smile to the poorly shaped dog.

"Compliments of Bloaty's Pizza Hog, so here's you're free piggie." Furgle blithely smiled at the little dog and went on her way.

All the while, Zim was staring...

...and staring...

...and staring...

"WHAT THE FUCK IS IT WITH THESE PEOPLE?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Gaz walked down the streets of whatever city she lived in. The sky became stained with purple as it started to get late. The Membrane daughter had spent her entire day blessing the doomed city with her existence.

"Why am I walking again?" The Goth girl asked no one in particular. Her only response was a bird whistling overhead. She shrugged, and trudged on.

_Zim kissed me..._

Gaz opened her amber eyes, filled with confusion, hurt and sorrow.

_He kissed me...and I let him. I've...never felt this before. Ever since...that day... _She wiped a few stray tears away from her eyes._ I promised I'd never let another man touch me...for my fear of being defiled once more...has kept me away. _

_Wonder what Zim felt..._

"Probably felt the same thing you felt." A thick, Australian accent broke the silence in the chilling air.

"Where do you get the nerve to talk to me?" Coldness seeped into Gaz's voice as time slowed down, and the crowds parted to reveal her father's murderer.

"Since I've realized the truth about what I was ordered to do by Dib's alter ego." Tak narrowed her bright purple eyes.

Gaz spun around. "Dib has an alter ego?"

Tak nodded.

"Yep, and he got to me when Dib kept trying to download his personality into my ship. Never knew it was actually connected to my subconscious."

Gaz smirked.

"Ah, I remember that. He used to waste hours working on your ship...seemed like he was trying to aggravate you by messing with it...trying to bring you back..."

A bright red stripe spread across Tak's pale face.

"Well..." Tak cleared her throat. "I managed to fight back his other side for now, but...as much as I hate to admit it...I need your help."

Gaz stared, and then closed her eyes.

"Okay, but on 3 conditions."

"What?" Tak spat.

"One, you go to Dib and tell him what happened once this is over..."

Tak flinched.

"Two, you stay away from my brother after that, or else I will bring doom upon your utterly confused and brainwashed subconscious..."

The Irken girl gulped; her heart beating rapidly in fear.

"And three, you tell me the name of this entity, otherwise known as my brother's alter ego."

"I can't do that!" Tak started to sweat.

Gaz shrugged. "I guess I can't give you my help then if I don't know what we're up against."

Tak sighed.

"His name..."

Somewhere in the shadows, a dark figure of untold origin smirked, showing a shining fang.

"...is Legion."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zim stood before the hospital door in nervousness and frustration. As much as it pained him to his very core to ask his arch enemy, _Dib,_ for help, that's exactly what he needed: help.

Zim put his gloved hand on the shiny door handle and waltzed right in.

Dib stared in shock as he watched his arch enemy waltz right in to his hospital room. Zim smirked his all knowing smirk at Dib.

"Okay Dib-worm, before you open that hole in your gargantuan head of yours, you have to hear me out—"Zim was cut short as he ducked when a lamp came close to taking his head clean off.

"THIS IS A NEW LOW FOR YOU ZIM! TAKING ADVANTAGE OF YOUR ENEMY WHILE THEY'RE INJURED!" Yelled Dib as he stood on his bed, chucking random things as Zim.

"SHUT UP, DIB-HUMAN!" Zim walked across the room and stood before Dib.

"I need something from you."

Dib calmed down enough to sit on his bed with a defiant look on his face.

"I need...information on your sister."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaz closed the door to Jenn's apartment.

"Hey Gaz! Where were you all day?" Asked Dokami while she was cooking something to eat. Jenn was sitting on the old threadbare couch, watching brain-numbing infomercials.

"I was out...doing some thinking."

"You were thinking about that guy...what's his face...Zim?" Jenn asked suddenly as she escaped the hypnotizing powers of the infomercials. She plopped herself down at the table as Gaz sat down, laying her head in her arms.

Gaz sighed, and then picked up her head to look at Jenn. Glancing at the kitchen window, she froze.

It was like staring into the eyes of her brother's reflection, but he changed his outlook on a more evil side of life. His clothes were torn and tattered with age, with a wicked-looking demon face on his gunmetal shirt. The mirror-image had an exaggerated spike of head reaching across his shoulders that was tipped in a dark blood colour. His eyes were what were most frightening: a chilling, blood-shot red with electro-green cat-like pupils that were staring right at Gaz, with a chilling grin of pure and utter lust for chaos and carnage.

_I have other things to worry about..._

A/n Whew. That was tiring. Yeah, I'm sorry that I took forever to update, and I'm sorry I didn't make Gaz do something drastic, and I'm sorry that I didn't use everyone's characters, but I'll try to use everyone I can.


	10. Activate Project Evangeline

A/n Okay, I'm finally updating (again), so sorry. I've been exhausted lately, but here it is!

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it? I do not own Invader Zim!

Chapter 10: "Activate Project Evangeline."

Gaz stared up at the skylight, watching the night pass by like it has for an eternity. Her now-short hair played around her shoulders, tickling the sensitive skin. Her golden orbs were blank, pensive and deep in her thoughts.

One simple first kiss shouldn't be so confusing. She was obviously just caught up in her troubled emotions. Her Game Slave kept her from the cruel reality that was the world, so she shut herself out.

Gaz Membrane was never one to complain. She had her family, her Game Slave, and what was left of her sanity in her younger years. She never asked for much, except when she demanded Dib to give her the last pizza slice if he wanted to keep his big head on his shoulders.

She rolled her head to view Jenn and Dokami snoring slightly in the dim light. She smiled to herself, but it vanished as soon as it came.

Zim never caused her problems. Zim was more of an annoyance to her than anything when they were younger. Year after year, the constant rivalry between Dib and Zim was almost unbearable, but Gaz found herself hanging around them more and more. Guess it was like a show: see who could destroy who.

Gaz growled in confusion and held her head under her black silk pillow. The more she thought about her doom, the more she thought about the strange alien boy she was smitten with.

Of all people on the planet, hell in the universe, why did it have to be him? Gaz kept telling herself she could so much better, even Dokami and Jenn told her that, but she couldn't rid herself of his smell, his face, and the stupid antics that made him so damn attractive...

Gaz jumped out of her bed in impatience. She was currently dressed in black knee-length yoga pants (I wear those to bed: P) and a purple tank, but she could care less. She put on her boots, and grabbed a dark violet cardigan from her bag.

She needed a walk, even if it was at 2:00 am in the morning.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zim walked down some random alleyway in the dark and silent city. His mind buzzed with frustration and rage for the Dib-worm.

Zim held his bleeding head as he was attacked with another migraine.

Not only did Dib not give him the info he wanted, but he started to chuck random items at Zim's head and actually got a direct hit a few times. Then Zim pounced on him and started to choke Dib in blind rage, and would have succeeded if the doctors hadn't shown up and threw him out.

Zim observed his blood soaked glove and cursed under his breath. He rubbed his hand against his grubby, torn jeans in an effort to remove it, and ended up turning his pants purple.

He swore once more, and continued walking into the darkness. His no longer hidden eyes widened a bit, allowing him to see more clearly. Near the very end, he saw a figure move in the shadows, and then make a quick move closer to his standing point.

Zim stood in a fighting stance and on guard.

"Oh please. There will be no need for that here." A silky smooth voice floated out of the shadows, sending shivers up Zim's spine. A dark figure loomed out of the black void, and Zim's eyes widened.

"Dib?" Zim was dumbfounded. It looked like the infernal earth-stink, but...

"Feh, I guess my other half was right when he said you were stupid, and no. I'm Dib, and I'm not Dib. Can you tell me who I am, ex-Invader Zim?" The Dib look-alike said.

Zim lowered his fists, but kept his feet grounded.

"I didn't think so. But yet, I have taken an interest in you, my dear ex-Invader." The figure took graceful steps toward Zim.

"How did you know that? How do you know my name?" Zim demanded as he raised his fists once more as the dark young man stopped a couple of feet from him. He chuckled.

"Did the part about me being Dib miss your ears? Oh, that's right, you don't have any." The cat-like eyes of the mysterious entity bore in Zim's crimson ones, unnerving him to his very core.

The stranger's trench blew with an imaginary wind, as so did the huge blood-red spike perched on top of his head.

"Well, Zim, as my other half's mind does seem to wander, I'm afraid mine does as well. Now, I didn't come all this way to torment you with your inner battles, but I have a proposition for you that you really can't refuse."

The shadow's voice was so...annoying that Zim was constantly clenching his fists to the point where they would bleed.

"What exactly do you want, evil-shadow...creepy, earth-stink..." The person smirked.

"It's quite simple really. I want you to join my ranks to help me take over this pitiful realm. As you might have figured out already, I come from Dib, and so like at Halloween, all those years ago (Zim visibly flinched) I want to take over. Obviously, I want to rule the Earth from Dib's head."

Zim rose (if he even had one) an eyebrow.

"Sorry creepy human, but I don't follow; I lead. And plus, there's nothing valuable on this earth; nothing worth to take over it." Zim turned around and started to walk away.

"Not one thing worth it? No special person you'd save, even give up your pitiful life for?" The figure probed.

"No one."

The Dib-clone smirked.

"Not even your dear Gaz?"

Footsteps fell into silence.

"You leave her alone!" Zim yelled as he turned to the stranger, face contorted in anger.

"Well, maybe I'll just use her to get to you." The shadow laughed maniacally as he melted away into the dark, with Zim running to find the young woman who painstakingly filled his mind at the moment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaz rubbed her chilled hands together and turned a deserted parking lot outside McMeaty's. Her mind was finally at a steady pace, and she was at calm.

"About time too. It's almost 3:05." The violet-haired girl checked her watch, and sighed.

"This means I'll have to walk all the way back!" She yelled at the heavens.

"Now, is that really necessary to express your anger?"

Gaz spun around, hands held out in front of her, to face the one person she was beginning to fear. His blood red orbs stared into her bright golden amber ones, and he showed a wide toothy grin that would have made the devil proud.

"Stay away from me...Legion." Gaz spoke through gritted teeth. Legion raised an eyebrow, but then continued to smirk.

"So you know who I am, big whoop. I'm just trying to make my dream come true: to annihilate Dib's head to release my freakish brethren from another dimension, just like on Halloween all that time ago, and to earn my keep by completing the ancient prophecy of my world."

"I highly doubt that will happen. Even though I hate everyone on this planet, I won't let you destroy it. That's my job." Legion merely chuckled in response, causing Gaz to get even more pissed.

"Be quiet or else I will doom your evil, creepy head to the ultimate, eternal fires of Hell!"

"I'll just have to kill you then!"

Legion held his clawed hands in the air, summoning some kind of reddish, flaming energy, aiming it directly at Gaz. She managed to dodge it, and she glared at him.

"Stupid supernatural powers..." Mumbled Gaz as she ran to the nearest dumpster and pulled out a long piece of metal pipe.

Legion jumped forward at Gaz and tried to hit her with his flaming hands. Gaz was able to block and dodge his hands, but barely. Legion smirked in her face, and then disappeared.

"Huh?" Gaz turned around to get punched back in the stomach, the greedy flames eating away at her cardigan. She quickly pulled it off, and gave him the special 'Oh, now it's on' look.

The shadow motioned at Gaz, and she charged head on, swinging the pipe hard at him, but he blocked it with his hands. She pushed as hard as she could, but he merely smirked.

"I'll give you this: you're strong, but you do not understand the untapped power inside you." Gaz's eyes widened in confusion, and Legion took this moment to trip her legs and pin her against the wall.

"So, aren't you going to kill me now?" Yelled Gaz as the entity peered into her angry eyes.

"I won't kill you yet. I just need you for something else...about now." He motioned toward a running figure, and Gaz groaned inwardly.

No, not now.

"Get away from her, or I'll make sure that you don't live long enough to see next Halloween." Zim growled dangerously, hold a rather evil-looking ray gun at Legion.

"Kill me, and you kill her." Legion swung Gaz around and held her against his chest, drawing a long, venomous claw against her tender throat. Gaz grit her teeth in true fear, feeling the tingling of the claw as he ran it up and down her neck.

Zim's head ran wild. Of course, his pride wouldn't let him follow another to take over this hell hole of a planet, but...

Gaz's eyes began to well up in tears of pain as the claw drew a small dot of blood near her collar bone. His grip around her waist tightened with inhuman strength.

She was holding in her pain, and it was killing her.

Zim bit his lip, and then dropped the gun.

"Let her go."

Legion grinned, and then tossed Gaz aside, causing her to cry out in pain. Zim walked towards Legion, trying not to look Gaz in the eyes to see her pain and confusion.

"I'm glad you see it my way." Legion held out his hand, a malevolent glimmer in his eye.

Zim grasped his hand, and screeched as he doubled over in pain, as though Legion were sucking out the life in him. Gaz could only watch in uncharacteristically horror; her ankle was sprained.

Zim lay on the ground, motionless. Legion waved his hand over the alien's body, and silvery strings extended from his palms into Zim's limbs and head.

"Rise, and serve me." Legion stated as the young Irken stood up obediently, a blank, dead look in his eyes.

"Now, shall you, my new servant, follow me in the sake of the prophecy?"

Zim's head rose.

"Yes, my lord."

Legion smirked, showing his bright, pearly fangs.

"Now, I grant you the power to serve me well, and destroy all those who stand in my way."

Legion snapped his fingers, and a red light floated over Zim.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Gaz yelled, limping over to legion, dragging her pipe.

Zim emerged from the red light, now donning a black cloak with red lining, and inside, with glassy black armor. The shoulders were adorned with red spikes, and a pulsating serpent wrapped itself around Zim's neck.

"NO! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Gaz weakly swung the pipe at Legion, who dodged it with ease. She lost her balance and fell over at Zim's boots.

"This is the beginning of the end. My brothers shall be free to overrun this world, and the light shall fall from the heavens!" Legion yelled to the sky, and it began to turn a bright, fiery red.

"Here." Legion reached behind him and threw an unconscious Tak at Gaz. "You can have my last pawn."

Gaz's eyes stung with bitter tears as she stared at Legion and Zim as they walked away into the shadows. Zim gave a look at Gaz, no emotion portrayed from the depths of his eyes. With a swish of his cloak, he disappeared with his new master.

"No..."

Gaz could only stare in disbelief. Her...friend...was gone, and this person...Legion was trying to take over the world from her brother's freakish head.

Her side stung in pain, and she collapsed, blinded with tears and sorrow. As the darkness consumed her being, a slight, faint voice rang in her ears with a mantra.

_Activate Project Evangeline..._

_What..._Gaz fell on the ground, falling into her new nightmare.

A/n WHOA! I didn't even see that coming. It just typed itself into the story...wow. Anyway, I hope you get this chapter. It's kind of confusing to the plot, but it will all make sense soon, because now I've figured out how I want everything. Now, I want 2 things from my readers:

POLL!

Should Tak:

1...die.

2...get paired with Dib.

3...go away forever.

Your decision. Also, I would like you to REVIEW! As the future ruler of the world (seriously, I'm taking over. I already have all my secret plans that I refuse to reveal, so ha!), I demand you to review, or face the wrath of the SPIDER QUEEN! OBEY THE FIST!


	11. My False Reality

A/n I'M SO SORRY! It's been so long since I've updated, but I had a bit of a writer's block. But anyway, now I'm back, and you guys get the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the characters. My friend Horacio keeps telling me that, but I won't listen. I'm such a bad person, and I also don't own Nny or Squee or Reverend Meat. I also don't own a dress.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: "My False Reality."

_Wake up, stupid earth-stink..._

_Huh..._Golden orbs opened, fogged up due to a major migraine. Gaz held her wavering head...she felt something wet on her skull...

_Blood..._

She saw a cloudy figure in front of her...green skin...

"Zim?"

"It's me, Tak."

Her eyes snapped open.

"TAK!" Gaz snatched up the weak alien girl and held her against the wall with inhuman force. Tak struggled in her steel-grip as Gaz gave her a red-eyed glare.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! BECAUSE OF YOU, MY DAD IS DEAD, MY BROTHER'S IN THE HOSPITAL, AND—"

"You can't blame me for bringing forth the apocalypse, Gaz." Tak stared back with an equally devious glare.

"But it will make me feel a Hell lot better." She pulled back her bleeding fist.

Tak, unfortunately, slipped out of Gaz's grasp and she punched the wall, breaking off cement and bricks.

A little boy who had happen to walk by stared at the dark girl with huge wide eyes then made a little 'squee' noise as he ran off into the darkness.

Both girls stared at the spot where the 'squee' boy had been.

"So..." Tak looked at Gaz to see her eyes closed again. "My anger wore off. Now, I feel like helping you."

Tak narrowed her violet eyes.

"As much as I don't want to, I have to agree with you."

Gaz dusted off her pants and started to stalk off.

"Hey, wait!"

Gaz turned around to see Tak looking at her with confused eyes.

"Well," Gaz opened her eyes once again. "C'mon, we're gonna need some help."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nny, open up!" Yelled the disgruntled girl as she pounded on a shabby-looking door. Tak looked around uneasily at the sign that said, "Keep off loose soil." and the boarded up windows of the dead-looking shack.

"Gaz?" Tak turned suddenly to see a very skinny looking man with black spiky hair open the door. He wore long black boots, a long black trench, and a shirt that said, "Pull my finger and die." His yellow skin glowed as he smirked down upon the two girls.

"What brings you to my house?" He eyed the slightly uncomfortable alien girl. "Another girl bothering you again? Zita was quite the challenge; bit me and took a piece with her." He held up his hand to show the tip of his nail bitten off."

"Not this one, Nny. Tak, this is my friend Johnny, also called Nny." Gaz pointed to the sallow-skinned man behind her.

"Please to make your acquaintance Tak...HOLY FUCK! YOU'RE AN ALIEN!" Nny slammed the door in the girls' faces. Both girls exchanged glances before Gaz drew back her fist and slammed the door down.

"Gee Johnny, how could you tell?" Gaz said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at the man drawing intently on the wall.

"Be glad I don't have to feed the wall anymore, or else I'd just paint your blood all over it..." Said Johnny grudgingly as he wiped his brow with a soiled rag.

"You always make that threat, but you never do anything." The gothic girl observed the baby dolls nailed to the walls and the Burger Boy on the shelf.

"Well, I was arguing with Reverend Meat here about why potholes are round, but I guess I can spare a few minutes of my time. What do you want?" Johnny leaned against the wall, smearing a splattered blood stain.

"I need some of your torture devices again. Also, I need to ask you about..." Gaz looked down on the ground.

"I see."

"What's going on?" Tak yelled impatiently as she looked at the two.

"You heard a voice in your head?" Gaz's head snapped up. "What did the voice say?"

"It said, 'Activate Project Evangeline.' I've never heard of it before though."

"You claim that, but if it appeared in your head, then it had." Johnny had a rare concerned look on his face. He turned to one of his weathered drawers, and shuffled through the contents.

"Gaz, you remember the first time we met, right?"

Gaz shook involuntarily.

"How can I forget? You found me in that alley..." Her face grew cold.

"Yes, and I called the police. Ironic, at that time. I always escaped the police, but I never thought I'd be calling them for help. But that's besides the point..." His voice faded off, and he turned with an old, withered folder in his hand.

"Tell me Gaz, can you remember your 6th birthday?"

_Blow...the candles...a wish..._

_Want...ice cream...present..._

"Yes. Of course, I had gotten my first Game Slave..."

"Can you remember anything before that?"

Gaz's eyes turned wide. Cake and presents, but what came before? First laugh? First word? First time she doomed Dib?

"I can't. But of course I can't! It's just been a long while..."

Johnny sighed. He opened the folder, and pulled out a yellowed photograph and a needle.

"Gaz Membrane, aka Project Evangeline; activate full program recovery and operating system. Password..."

Gaz moaned and held her head, and then looked back at Johnny with a full, blank stare.

"My False Reality."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Legion tapped his yellowed fingers on the table that was currently located inside Dib's head.

_Not for long...hehe..._

"Oooooooohhhhhh..."

Legion narrowed his blood-shot eyes.

"Can't you stop moaning? I would put you under my control again, but I want to see you suffer." He spoke to Zim as he sat inside a cell in the asylum. Ironically, it was the same cell Dib sat in when he accidentally slipped into the different reality.

"Any discomfort I can find...I'll make sure it annoys you." Zim spat up purple liquid from his mouth as Legion frowned. He stepped up to the cell on looked down upon Zim in his pitiful, injured state.

"Shut up you slave. I can destroy you anytime you know."

"But you can't, because you won't."

"Sadly, I need you for the prophecy." Legion rolled his eyes and sat back down on his iron-wrought chair.

Zim narrowed his ruby eyes. "What is this damned prophecy you keep talking about?"

"It's an ancient prophecy that began the day Dib was created by his father. This realm manifested itself inside the young child's over active brain, and as he grew, our world grew. For reasons untold, the nightmarish creatures of this dimension ravaged the land, sometimes leaking through 'breaks' in the space between worlds to the normal world, causing what humans call 'the supernatural'."

"I'm bored already." Zim said as he sat cross-legged in his cell.

"Anyway, like I said, when Shadow Bitters and the other shadow creatures tried to escape from Dib's head, they obviously failed. Back then, I was just a slug-like creature, the opposite of Dib, a big dork. But I grew to realize that the human world was truly a horrific place, so I came up with plans to destroy it. That's where the prophecy comes in."

"Back up. What do you mean Dib was 'created'? He was born, wasn't he?" Zim asked impatiently as his pack began healing the bruises across his back.

"He was created. Dib was an experiment created by Professor Membrane, with fake memories. He was the beginning of Project Evangeline, a project that went beyond the Laws of Nature, which by the way, had another experiment in its midst. It wasn't until recently I discovered that both experiments were needed in a complicated ritual that involved both Para-science and True-science in some documents I found in this realm's forbidden libraries. This world and even this universe is part of something much bigger, and I'm going to find out by breaking the walls that separate each dimension."

"Not that what you're saying is a whole bunch of crap, but tell me, who is the other experiment?" Zim kneeled on his knees as he glared at the towering figure before him.

"Now, that should be quite obvious." Legion smirked, showing his fangs. "Why, it's none other than Gaz Membrane."

A/n I know, it's short, but I'm trying to type down each story burst that comes out of my brain before I forget it. Also, I'm a very busy girl! Anyway, I hope that this will keep you satisfied for now. Until then, see ya!


	12. Slave

A/n Okay! Here it is! Yep, this is the next chapter! Okay! Go on, then. Read it and have fun. Or else.

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. Those belong to Jhonen Vasquez. I hope he reads this so maybe he'll begin with Invader Zim again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12: "Slave."

Usually, with the rising of a new day, you feel so happy inside, like a bunch of retarded bunnies hopping around in your sickening intestines. The sun lifts you up, up into the sky with a feeling of floatiness and all that shit.

For Gaz however, it meant that she was regaining consciousness in a decrepit old house with a homicidal maniac and an alien. But that was normal.

"You know, you could have asked first." The said girl caressed the bruise on her forehead as she stood before the thin giant before her. The man just furrowed his eyes in confusion, and then looked into her golden brown orbs.

"Hmmm...were you always aware...of your inhuman behavior?"

Gaz looked down at her slightly dirty hands.

"I always knew that I wasn't like everyone else. All the other kids...they stayed away...burning desire...kill all." Her voice was low and dangerous. Her violet hair flowed over her pale face.

"Seems like the you humans had your own cloning projects." Tak crushed Mr. Samsa with her foot, ignoring the miniscule pleas for help. "Never knew that that you could create such inhumane experi—"

Gaz drew back her purple blooded fist and glared at Tak with angry eyes. Tak merely glared back up at her as she regained her composure from the creaking floor.

"I. Am. Human." Hot tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm not a goddamn project. You can't tell me what and what isn't human. You're an alien, you hypocrite." Gaz clenched her hands against her sides.

"One thing is for sure: You weren't born." Johnny shuffled back the papers into the ancient drawer and leaned back against the wall.

"How do you know about all this Johnny?" She spun around at the psychopath, and his face was shadowed.

"I...used to know your 'father'. He was as easily as insane as I was, and in one point of time, we were partners until he decided to share his...genius...with the world."

"What a great genius he was." Tak said sarcastically as she spit out a bloodied tooth where Gaz hit her.

"Anyway, I helped create Dib. But Mr. Membrane created you all on his own. Another experiment that would be the living embodiment of science and the supernatural; that could help break the barriers between dimensions and have the laws of physics and everything we know go down the toilet." Johnny looked at the short teen as she let her fists unclench, ruby dripping down her fingers.

"But...Dad always discouraged Dib about his obsession with UFO's and stuff..."

"And for good reason. I know you already know well about the dimension inside Dib's head, and it grew to enormous proportions in his mind. Professor Membrane realized his mistake too late, and his only hope was to raise you two as normal and as sane as possible, in order to keep the universe from coming to a disastrous close."

"But didn't the universe already end? When you let the thing in the wall out?"

"Yeah, but I got a second chance. I was controlled by some greater entity, and I have the feeling that the same force has something to do with the whole project. It was destined to happen."

"If you're so crazy, how come you two are having a perfectly sane conversation?" Tak interrupted, as she stood beside the two creepy people.

"It's because all the crap about crazy people not being aware that they're crazy isn't true. Now, I'm afraid that if you interrupt one more time, I'm going to have to gouge out your eyes with a plastic spork, and then nail your arms to a wall while surgically implanting a stick of dynamite in your insides. May I go on?"

Tak stayed silent.

"So..." Gaz picked up her head, her eyes tired with fatigue. "How do we stop it?"

Johnny stared at the young girl with a blank face.

"I have no fucking clue."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You better not touch her!" Zim reached out with clawed fingers as Legion stood back and chuckled.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't, but I know you want to." Legion sneered while Zim stared dumbstruck.

"What are you getting at?"

"Ever since you came to this planet, you had been adapting to this planet's environment and way of life. In fact, think of earth as a more primitive form of Irk, but the Irken Empire evolved beyond its needs to reproduce, to feel any passionate emotion, blah, blah, blah..."

Zim glared at Legion as his insides clenched uncomfortably.

"But you, you evolved back into those emotions and desires that were once existent on your planet. You saw little Gaz Membrane grow up into a young lady and you fell victim to those feelings and passions. You are growing more and more human every time you think of her face, her eyes, her soft skin..."

"SHUT UP!" Zim held his hands against where he would have ears, but that didn't stop the images that were racing through his mind as Legion described every detail that sent his brain into ecstasy.

"Why? Why do you want to keep yourself from such desire, burning deep within your body as she sends your mind reeling? You want to touch her...kiss her...love her..."

"QUIT IT! QUIT POISONING MY MIND!"

"Your drive will complete the ritual! You heart will make hers race! Your mind will be open to pleasures! To pains! To all that openness that will break her and open the gates between the dimensions once more!" Legion yelled to the dark heavens, while Zim was yelling in agony.

Zim laid his tired head on the ground, breathing heavily. A dull ache filled his abdomen, and he closed his eyes.

"I won't..."

Legion kneeled down and smirked at the pathetic creature.

"I won't be...a damned slave..." His vision grew dark.

Legion stood back up and stared at the swirling fumes that filled the dank room with despair and sorrow.

Reflecting on a certain burger boy, he whispered as Zim faded away into the void.

"You're always a slave to something."

A/n Okay. I know it's short, but hey, its plot development. I just hope this will keep you satisfied for a few days until I get the chance to update again. Besides, I'm tired, and I want to sleep. Daylight isn't healthy for me.


	13. Once

A/n Okay, I'm still developing the story, and eventually, I'm going to go back and edit it all (unless y'all like it the way it is).

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim so don't sue me or else... I 'll doom you to a world from which your mind will be wretched by insanity and woe.

A/n Oh, did anyone ever notice that whenever someone writes a scene about Zim getting intimate with someone, he always end up purring like a kitten (which is soooo kawaii!)? That scene seems to really be popular with the Gaz/ Zim fics. Just thought I'd point it out. Oh yeah, and I changed some characters' roles to fit the story, and Horacio, if you're reading this, I changed the story completely instead of what I told you.

Zim: Can you shut up already? I want to see what happens to me!

Gaz: Shut up!

Zim: Make me!

Gaz kisses him. Zim shuts up and starts screaming something about evil face-eaters.

Spider: Yeah! Go Gaz! Now on with da story!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13: "Once."

Wind blew gently over the heads of two girls walking in the streets of the unnamed city of fucking doom. No one really cared about such a city, so decrepit and dead, but that's beside the point.

"So..." Tak had tried to start a conversation with the desolate girl for over an hour, but to no avail.

"Shut that hole in your face." Gaz gave her signature glare at Tak, causing her to shut her gaping mouth. "We're going to see my friends, and if you try anything, I will doom your alien head to the nearest toilet and make sure that you learn the meaning of diarrhea."

"What the fuck is diarrhea!"

"Just shut up and die." Gaz sped up her pace, and the Irken girl sped up with her.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell have you been Gaz?" Jenn tackled the violet-haired girl with a bone-crushing hug as the Goth girl entered the apartment's doorway. Gaz smiled slightly, and winced as Dokami joined in the hug.

"I'm fine, but I think I might have a broken rib..." Jenn and Dokami released her, and they looked her up and down in disbelief.

"What happened to you?" Dokami inquired as she ran a hand through her dark brown mane streaked with blonde and red. Gaz gave a tired glance at Tak, who gave a look of defiance.

"I...uh...have to tell you guys something important..."

Dokami and Jenn exchanged glances and nodded.

"I think we know, Gaz Membrane..." Dokami said hesitantly as she pressed a small dark stud she had in her right ear. There was a hissing sound, and suddenly Dokami's image fell away...

...to reveal a green skinned Irken in her place, with bright red eyes and a dark blood red uniform. Jenn did the same thing, only to reveal a slightly shorter Irken female, with bright emerald eyes that complemented her green skin. She wore a purple uniform.

Gaz stared awestruck. Tak stared angrily.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Tak yelled at the two Irken females who smirked in unison.

"I, Invader Dokami, had been requested by the Tallests to destroy you..."

"And I, Invader Jenn, had been requested by the Tallests to destroy Zim..." Jenn answered as she rolled a scythe-like weapon in her gloved claws.

"You two...are Irkens?" Gaz questioned as she found her voice. Both Irken girls looked at her with sad eyes.

"Sorry we had to lie to you Gaz, since we really liked hanging out with you..." Dokami said as she stood tall.

"But we needed you to get to those two Irken rebels..." Jenn finished as they approached Gaz.

"I won't let you kill Zim..." Gaz whispered angrily as she held up her shaking fists in defense.

"Oh, don't worry Gaz! The only reason we took the job was to get off Irk! We aren't going to kill anyone, especially not your boyfriend." Dokami said as she held out a clawed hand to Gaz. Gaz narrowed her golden eyes, threatened.

"How are we supposed to trust you two!" Yelled Tak as she activated her PAK, her speared metal legs at ready.

"Because we know what's going on." Jenn answered seriously as she strapped her retracted scythe on her arm. "Do you think that Professor Membrane was the only acquaintance to Project Evangeline?"

"What the hell does everyone know more about this project than me when I'm one of the fucking experiments?" Gaz shrieked as she tore at her short hair in anger.

"Because not only was Professor Membrane, your father, a part of the project, but everyone close to you and connected is part of it." Dokami said as she pushed back her curled antennae.

"The Tallests gave their greatest tech to the scientist, because they believed that once the ritual is complete, that the entire universe will be theirs to conquer. Funny actually, because nothing will even exist..." Jenn chuckled as stepped up around her room and sat on her bed.

"God, you think that's funny, you're more morbid than I am..." Gaz smirked slightly, cracking her knuckles. She stretched and walked over to her duffel bag.

"So, does that mean you trust us?" Dokami asked as she watched Gaz grab some clothes out of her bag.

"Well, my life is more screwed than I ever imagine it would be, so why not?"

"You have to admit, you were never normal to begin with, so life is pretty okay despite certain circumstances." Tak said as she approached Gaz.

"Well, I admit truthfully to that, and I guess I have to do something about this whole situation before this summer; Desperately-Wykyd is coming to concert in our city, and I pre-ordered tickets. I don't want to have to miss it because the whole universe ended." Gaz walked over to the bathroom, smiling at the three aliens with her usual morbid face.

"That's our Gaz." Jenn said, and Dokami nodded in agreement, her antennae bouncing with the movement of her head.

"I leave you three to get re-acquainted with each other; you seem to have a dark past together. Good luck." Gaz shut the door to the bathroom, and Tak, Jenn, and Dokami stared at each other.

"Bitch."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Zim sat in his cell for what seemed like hours. Of course, he had only just regained consciousness a few minutes ago, but he was dead-bored, fingering his cloak with utter disdain.

_This guy has worse fashion sense than the Sister Queens of Alpha Nine do..._

Zim chuckled at his own little joke, and steered his mind to other thoughts...

Gaz...

"How could I have given up my free will and dignity for some..._human_?" He said with pure disgust on his tongue.

"Quite simple really. She's female, and you're male, so naturally, you'd want to give it up for her." Legion responded as he stepped up to Zim's cell. Zim groaned in displeasure.

"Can't you use your creepy powers to read my mind and find out when I don't want you here?"

"No, but I do have most powers, such as to explode heads. Take this example." Legion demonstrated by proceeding to blow up his own head. Zim stared, unimpressed, until his crimson eyes were met with the unsatisfied eyes of Legion once he reanimated himself. He frowned.

"I can see that you are unimpressed."

"No duh." Zim responded in a bored voice as he played with some pebbles on the ground, pinching them into dust with his black iron armored gloves.

"At least I can see that you are enjoying yourself." Legion ran a clawed hand through his spike, separating the red from the pitch black hairs. He sighed in disdain.

"You waste your time on these humans. They are the most pathetic creatures in the universe." Zim looked at the dark entity, the silence driving him insane.

"You take humanity for granted Zim. You see, on this planet, they earned their right to survive, despite all its violence, disease, and rage hidden in its depths just like rats in the garbage. They are born, suffer, and yet, they survive, blissfully ignorant to the world around them. They feel pain, and they heal themselves, and let themselves forget..." His voice grew quiet, placing his hand over his heart, closing his eyes as in pain.

Zim blinked in confusion.

"But that won't matter once the universe ends, now will it?"

"Oh, you're missing the entire point of my plans Zim. I'm not making the universe end, I'm beginning it, and everyone will begin to realize...and open their eyes..." Legion strode to the spiked gateway at the end of the room, and with a swish of his cloak, he vanished.

Zim narrowed his crimson eyes as he sat up Indian-style. He impatiently tapped his boot on the grey stone, thinking...

He will find out Legion's true intentions...

--------------------------------------------------------------

"...and when his eyes turn grey, he forces you to see your greatest fears..." Tak said silently to Dokami, Jenn and Gaz as they sat around the pink, cluttered apartment. Dokami and Jenn activated their disguises again, and were now calmly sitting down after they had a cat fight with Tak.

"Sounds like he's some greater enemy than we have ever faced, and we are considered the top bounty-hunters of the Irken Elite." Jenn ran a brush through her hair, separating her highlighted strands in her hair. Despite everything that happened in the past few hours, everything was going quite smoothly...

"Okay, I think we better make a few stops before we go on with your nightmare." Gaz sat up and examined her outfit. She was wearing a black blood-red corset top with a black leather jacket, along with a full embroidered black skirt, with fishnet stockings and her usual black boots. She gave a look of anger at Tak, who glared back at her in confusion.

"What?"

"Where we're going now, you'd better not doing anything you'll regret." Gaz stepped out the door, the three confused looking girls behind her.

-----------------------------------------------------

Dib sat once again in his hospital bed, now more aware of the world around him than ever. Ever since his near death experience (which he was not fully conscious for), every sight, every smell, and everything seemed to be multiplied tenfold. He could only ponder in deafening confusion as the days went by, thinking over past events.

In the past few days, a few important people came to him to discuss his future now that Professor Membrane was dead. Tax collectors wanting to collect money, obsessed fans offering money for his Dad's brain, and creepy looking scientists who poked and prodded him, hoping to find some sort of connection with the late Membrane father.

He gave the same response to everyone who walked through his door:

"Fuck you."

He smiled in weak amusement.

The only good news was that his father's genius had left Dib and Gaz quite a large sum of money, an infinite fortune really, for them to live on for the next few years. That was the only thing he was glad for...

"I wonder what Gaz is doing right now..." Dib felt his fatigue returning, and slowly closed his eyes...

"She's here; wanting to break open you head to shut off that gear that makes you so melodramatic..." Gaz entered the door with her usual smirking face on, drinking in her brother's face as she plopped on his bed.

"Gaz! You're alright! Chickenfoot didn't get to you!" Dib exclaimed, partly in worry but also in relief; he had missed his younger sister.

"Yeah, yeah. I can take care of myself..." He words were cut short as Dib grabbed her in a hug, causing her to sigh in annoyance.

"Dude, you're hugging your sister in a paper dress; make it quick." Dokami strode in quickly, causing Dib to pull the covers up to his chin in embarrassment.

"Did you finally get tired of me complaining about me being a virgin and grant me my birthday wish?" Dib looked as though he were on Cloud 9 as Jenn followed behind Dokami, watching Dib with a wary look in their eyes.

SMACK!

"HEY! What was that for—" Dib's words were cut short as he stared at a slightly pissed off Tak in the doorway, her pale face red with anger, a few throwing implements in her gloved hand.

"I believe this is the result when an Earth male is being a pervert, correct?" Jenn whispered to Dokami as they watched Tak stomp forward. Dokami nodded in agreement as they slipped quietly out the door.

Gaz smirked at Tak's anger and slipped off the bed, leaving Dib with a 'Save me' look on his face.

"He's all yours now." Gaz swept her violet hair over her shoulders and stepped out of the room, quietly closing the door. Dib stared at Tak, not knowing what to say.

Silence...

"I hope human spit isn't poisonous..." Tak whispered as she slowly approached Dib.

"Huh?"

Dib never got to respond after that, due to a certain alien's mouth glued to his. His eyes fluttered shut, and neither noticed that there was giggling behind the door.

"You know, this is so ironic since Tak was always sexist back on Irk." Dokami said as Jenn continued to stifle her laughter. Gaz could only smile in amusement.

"Hey Gaz, have you ever been kissed so intimately before?" Jenn asked, as she held her ear to the door again.

Gaz fell silent, a slight burning filling her throat and her face.

"Once." And that was that.

A/n I'm sorry for the long wait and I hope you guys like this chapter. Please don't flame me if something isn't to your liking. I'll gladly improve it if it's a large scale problem.

Review or else.

it's involves a Tak and Dib meeting (and possible makeout, heheh) Gaz, Dokami and Jenn talking, all the complete and mysterious info on Project Evangeline, and possibly Gir and Reverend Meat having a conversation...maybe some exploding heads, i dunno.


	14. Good to be Back

A/n I am finally updating! I hope you guys have been patient with me, because I have been super busy as of late. I have been planning other stories besides this one (you can view the complete list on my profile) so I hope that you will be patient with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the characters. I also don't own Reverend Meat of Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, nor do I own Invader Johnny (thanx Johnny! ;) but I do own Bianca, Legion (sorta) and a pair of magic scissors. Oh yeah, Invader Johnny, I kinda changed your role in the story, but don't worry, you are still in it.

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14: "Good to be Back."

Zim breathed hard against the crimson wall. His wounds from Legion's various beatings for the Hell of it were finally getting to him.

"Now Zimmy, why are you tired?" The said entity sneered into the Irken's tired face.

"Shut up you...you pitiful earth maggot...I have taken pity on yo—" Zim clutched his stomach in pain as Legion kicked him. Despite the thick armor covering his abdomen, Legion's incoming foot felt like a drill to the gut.

"You're in no position to give me pity, especially when you're so pitiful yourself."

"Fuck you."

"You have a very foul mouth...it's a good thing my dear counterpart's sister isn't here to kiss it." Legion turned his heel and left the room, the spiked door shutting behind him.

Zim used the thin cloak around his body to wipe the bile dripping down his chin. He shakily stood up and spat out more blood as his eyes searched for an exit.

"Damn bastard..."

"I couldn't agree with you more."

Zim turned at the sudden voice. A tall male Irken with dark red eyes glared at him, his mouth set in a firm line. His clothing currently was like Zim's, except he wore a pair of boots that looked like two-toed hooves (a/n don't kill me, they look like Nny's, but this was the only way I could think to describe them) His only notable appearance was that one of his antennae was replaced by a smooth metal rod. He did not look pleasant.

"Um...who are you?"

"Name's Johnny. I presume you're Zim?"

"Uh...yeah."

Johnny's glare softened.

"Good. Now help me find a way outta here."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back in a currently empty house of a certain homicidal maniac, a tiny blue robot in a doggy costume was having a _remarkably intelligent_ conversation with "a little burger-eating kind of meaty guy" holding a giant hamburger.

"Soooo...you like doggies?" Gir asked, currently rolling around on the floor in an otherwise cute manner.

"Sort of, but I tend just to plan how to get Johnny out of his cold bleak sanctuary and into the real world...poor boy just lacks a social life."

"Ooooo...just like Master!"

Meat just kept perpetually grinning in that sorta sadistic way that he always does.

"Master?" He questioned.

"Yeah, me Master likes to stay inside a lot...but he make kissy-face with Gazzy!"

"Ah...emotion. Such a wonderful aspect of human nature...if only Johnny could experience it just once without going back into his pathetic rebellious pensive personality."

"I like cookies! Like 'em with tons of cockroaches!"

Gir then proceeded to chase around poor Mr. Samsa, who was crying miniscule cries for help while Reverend Meat watched with a bemused expression on his face, a plan formulating in his meaty little mind.

----------------------------------------------------------

Gaz laid back into the plush chair in Jenn's pink lair. Jenn and Dokami just went out to the mall, but Gaz just preferred to stay behind and watch the tube. Currently she was watching nothing, but she just stared at the glass ceiling at the orange sky.

"Bet Dib is having a good time with Tak..." The gothic girl chuckled. She didn't neglect to notice the slight husky tone of voice her brother had when he check out of the hospital. Apparently, the two couldn't keep their hands off of each other but then drove off somewhere in a taxi as soon as they exited the lobby just a day ago.

"Good thing I checked out that room at the Holiday Inn...knew it would happen eventually." Gaz gave up on the pitiful little T.V. and stood up, stretching.

She wore a grey t-shirt with a violet tank top and black cut-off jeans. Her feet were currently bare, and she grinned wriggling her free purple tipped toes.

"Jeez, if only I could relax like this everyday..."

_Ugh, why did some crazy alter-ego decide to take over the world now? Fate had been pretty okay the last few years..._

She ran a tired hand through her hair, and munched on a piece of pizza sitting on a paper plate on the coffee table. Her eyes squinted again, and became lost in a long string of thoughts.

"You know, you're going to hurt your head if you think too much..." Gaz sat up fast, glaring straight into the cause of all her trouble.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Now is that any way to greet your dear sweet brother?" Legion said languidly as he leaned back into the pink wall. He eyed his surroundings with disdain.

"You're not my brother, and you haven't answered my question: What are you doing here?"

"You really hurt me there Gaz. Why else would I be here? To make you life more miserable of course."

"You don't need to do that Legion; you exist." Gaz seethed as she stood up with her hands clenching into fists.

"Ouch, that really hurt."

"Good." She rushed at him with a large scissor-like contraption over her hand and wrist (a/n think of Edward Scissorhands without her hand being cut off). Unfortunately he dodged and threw her into the wall, the scissor-hand on the floor.

"Wanna try that again, dear sister?"

"I'm not your sister."

His eyes narrowed, and a sadistic smile graced his already evil features.

"No, you're not...but she is." He motioned behind him, causing the Gothic girl to raise her eyebrows up in question of the approaching figure.

"Gaz, meet Thorn, your evil counterpart."

The girl walked up and glared at Gaz with an equally sadistic smile. She was more skeletal than anything, and her legs bent backward like some sort of feral animal. Her eyes were squinted red slits that reeked of blood lust.

"No way, I'm the only evil counterpart in this world." Gaz said, clearly unimpressed by this copy of Evil Embodied aka Gaz.

"Want to say that again bitch?" Thorn came up and slashed at the pale girl's face.

"No way, I'm the only evil counterpart in this world." She said bluntly, causing her face to get slashed with Thorns dark claws.

"Temper, temper dear sister." Legion dropped Gaz on the pink carpeted floor and embraced his sister. Thorn just growled in disdain and snapped her jaws at the unfrightened girl on the floor.

"But brother, I want to rip her throat out..."

"What was the whole point of you two showing your faces here?" Gaz inquired as she wiped her face, her cheek stained red.

"Oh, just to let you know Zim is back on his way to get to you." Legion said, rather straightforwardly.

"What? You let him go? Great—" Gaz stopped, eyeing the two evil ones suspiciously.

"What's the catch? You two have been trouble from the start, and now my brother and I are orphans and you want to destroy the whole world—"

"Universe."

"Whatever, and now you're letting him go? Aren't you going to kill me or something, have some sort of epic final battle or something, you know, to decide the fate of the world—"

"Universe."

"WHATEVER! Like I asked, what's the catch?"

"There is no catch." Legion said simply, shrugging his shoulders. "All you need to know that it's not over. Not by a long shot, because I still have some last minute details to get done. Now here."

He snapped his fingers, and suddenly a huge black swirling orifice in the wall opened up, regurgitating two figures that fell on the floor in a tangled heap.

"Have a nice day with your love monkey." Legion chuckled, and then stepped into the black hole followed by Thorn, who smirked in her direction.

"What the hell was that all about?" She glanced at the two figures on the floor, and frowned.

"Honestly Zim, I never knew you swung that way with aliens on your own planet (not that there's anything wrong with that). But seriously, can you even handle getting up on your own two feet?"

Zim glared with disdain and untangled himself from Johnny, who was currently trying to untie the cloak from around his PAK.

"Gaz." Zim continued to glare at her, crimson meeting golden amber.

"Zim." She said with equal coolness. Her voice was not pleasant.

"GAH! I can breathe again...What's with you two?" Johnny inquired, as he stared at the sparks threatening to flare between the two.

"Forget it Johnny, just go away and find who you're looking for."

Johnny nodded, his mouth set in a firm line as he jumped out the window with his spider legs.

"Who was that?" Gaz asked, never breaking eye contact from Zim.

"Just another Irken I met in Dib's head. Lord knows how Legion got me in there, but Johnny was sent by the Tallests to aid in some sort of scheme and—" He stopped mid-sentence, not going on.

"And?"

"That's none of your concern female-dirt child." Zim retorted, trying not to sound suspicious.

"Like Hell it is. I know what's going on."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"DAMN IT ZIM! I KNOW ABOUT PROJECT EVANGELINE!" Gaz's face did not flush red from anger, but her eyes flashes with anger.

"..." Zim had not counted on that and now looked extremely guilty.

"I'm sorry."

"Excuse me?" Gaz now held her hand to her ear, wondering if she heard correctly.

"I said I was sorry. I'm sorry about...that thing. I'm sorry for taking advantage of you, and I'm sorry I banished you from my house. Anything else I missed?"

"How about being a complete dick?"

"Okay, the GREAT ZIM is sorry for that too." Zim said with a smirk.

"Feh, not like I missed you anyway." Gaz sat back on the plush, tired.

"Are you sure about that?" He made his way towards her, his mind acting completely without his PAK, but on his hormones.

"Yes I'm sure. Now sit boy." She commanded, and so he did, but right next to her.

"Now Zim, I mean it—" He caught her completely off guard when he started nuzzling her neck, purring in delight.

"Are you so sure now?" He said, his voice muffled. Gaz felt her heart speed up and her nerves started screaming, but she struggled to maintain control.

"Quit it. I mean it; I'll hate you if you stop!" But she meant the very opposite.

"Hate you too." And with that, he sat next to her, leaning back into her frame, smirking like a Cheshire cat. She sighed in defeat, and then began her subtle ministrations on his antennae while he purred some more.

"It's good to be back." Murmured Zim after a few minutes.

"Glad to have you back." Gaz said quietly as Zim fell away to sleep.

A/n Hope you guys liked this chapter, now I gotta go do my Math homework. Please review and don't kill me for the lack of updates.


	15. Some Things Are Better Left for Death

A/n Okay, I'm finally updating after all this time, because I finally have time! It's summer! And I'm all happy and all that crud. Hopefully, I can finish it this summer, because I'm itching on getting started on another one, but different. More details on that later...oh yeah, many people have been asking if Invader Johnny is an Irken counterpart of Nny. No he isn't; Invader Johnny is the OC created by Invader Johnny (check out his profile), and they just have the same boots and the same name.

Well, so far, summer has been pretty boring, and I have no contact with most people whatsoever. I am almost done with the 2nd Kingdom Hearts game, and I am almost done beating it my 4th time over! Go me! I've also been trying my hand at sketching characters from my fic YEWYD, but alas, I do not have any way to get them onto the computer boo hoo. My parents are thinking of getting a scanner this summer for my birthday, so hopefully I'll get my wish.

Also, another note on this chapter: This chapter is split into 3 parts, so it would be one chapter split into 3. This one is about Gaz, and the others are about Zim and Dib. Most of the chapter is going to be a flashback, but there will be some present day stuff

Now that I'm done rambling, let the horror begin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 17: "Some things are better left for Death."

"6 years ago, on some stupid month in the middle of a stupid year to be precise (excuse my vagueness, like I give a damn), shouldn't be very important to anyone. Especially not to me." Gaz muttered under her breath. She heard a grunt beside her, and the Irken male merely curled up next to her body, his skin begging for warmth in his subconscious state. Or he was just asleep.

Maybe.

They were back in Zim's house. No note, no mention of leaving, they just silently got up and left after the Legion encounter. Dokami and Jenn probably wouldn't have minded anyway. Unless they noticed that there was a huge crimson stain on Jenn's wildly sickening pink floor, then they wouldn't know a thing.

Hopefully.

Gaz closed her tired eyes...trying not to remember...trying to forget...

_Forget what?_

Gaz decided she was going insane. The first sign of insanity: Hearing voices inside of one's head.

_Forget everything...all this shit...the-the stupid...argh...EVERYTHING!_ Gaz was mentally slapping herself in obvious frustration. She shook her head in confusion, so hard that Zim clutched an arm around her waist, subconsciously not wanting her to move.

Second sign of insanity: Conversing with voices inside of one's head.

_What do you wish to forget?_ The little voice inquired again.

"I want..." She whispered, looking down at Zim, who actually looked...child-like. "I wish I never met him..." She continued quietly, though hoping not to wake the alien from his slumber, probably the best he's had in days.

_Never met him?_

"Never met...Zim."

-----------------------------------------Gaz's FLASHBACK----------------------------------------

She heard the rants in the hallway while she was trying to at least pay attention when she felt like it in her class. Gaz, nine years old, felt an undeniable rage against those who dared to make noise.

Those who make noise must pay.

Of course, that stupid new _green_ kid that her brother probably had nothing more than a crush on (though he denied it with continuous trips to the bathroom each time she mentioned shonen-ai with delicious retching sounds coming from within, hehe), peaked her video-game obsessed attention at times, though the two never actually met. Sure, they had casual meetings (if you call saving your brother from being turned inside out or having the green boy use you as an umbrella) but you don't exactly call those meetings. They never exchanged meaningful words, never really looked at each other, never really knew that either existed. But that didn't stop some sort of interest coming from within the little girl's mind, a very dormant part of her mind...

She was curious, and of course, you know what they say:

Curiosity killed the cat.

_Well, it's a good thing I'm not a cat._ The girl slammed her book with deafening sound. Mr. Elliot did not flinch; he was used to such outbursts, plus if he refused to let the tiny girl go on with whatever business she had, she might as well destroy him with a fear deep within the confines of his mind that he probably shouldn't mention.

She stepped outside the classroom, unnoticed and ignored, and stepped down the hall, a murderous strut apparent in her footsteps. If she had opened her eyes, there would be a glint of some sort of rage, but would you dare to get close enough to look into her eyes? No thanks.

Of course, unless someone stupid had the nerve...

She turned the corner to see the boy slam his head into the wall, slightly steaming and screaming at the top of his lungs. Gaz could only watch in morbid amusement as he did some sort of break dance of pain and horror that she had only seen his idiotic little dog do.

"Your voice is stupid. Can you shut up before I have the unfortunate pleasure of destroying your head?" Gaz crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, just in time to see the boy glare at her with icy blue eyes.

"Be quiet filthy earth monkey. The great ZIM will be the one doing the destroying of you if you do not shut your filthy, dirt...mouth, thingy." The boy who identified himself as Zim, glared at her darkly, an insulting attempt to match her own death glare that was as natural to her as smiling.

"That's...the best you can come up with?" She twirled a lock of her hair around her finger, nearly laughing out loud if someone were to come by and accuse her of _acting flirtatious..._

_Feh, I did not just think that._

"Idiotic earth female, if you do not remove yourself from this hallway, I will remove you with the power of the all powerful ZIM!" His greenish skin flushed with insanity, and his skin finally stopped hissing. Gaz raised an eyebrow in annoyance, and stepped up to him.

"Listen green kid—"

Gaz did not finish her sentence due to a huge metal claw pressing her against the wall, with the boy holding her wrists in an iron-like grip.

"My. Name. Is. Zim." He snarled in her face, causing spittle to fly on her lips that were currently twisted into a fang-like smirk that was ever rarely see on her face. Zim stopped, looked at her to see her eyes that were glinting with something deadly...

If he were not mistaken...he thought he heard her growl...

Gaz looked into his blue eyes, wondering what on earth possessed him to touch her. _Touch her._

"Unless you want a rain of merciless doom upon your emerald-ed flesh, you shall let go of my limbs and then I promise not to hurt you and punish you into a fate worse than Hell itself." Gaz said in an oddly calm voice, sending shivers down Zim's spine.

"I don't think so, Dib-sibling." Zim said equally as calmly. He was not stupid; he knew the potential danger he was getting himself into at this very second, but he, for some reason, would not back down.

Perhaps it was just merely written into his programming to never falter when pure fear and despair is glaring at you straight in the face with spittle staining your clothes. Even if you pee in your pants and feel the desperate need to regurgitate.

Just for the sake of pure force of will kept Gaz from reverting back into the actual monkeys that humans used to be. For you see, Gaz had a habit of de-evolving into some sort of feral beast that was present in everyone's eyes, whether she started to salivate with rabid spit and otherwise display some rather monstrous behavior that would make the Vatican cringe with no attempt to exorcise her.

Which a priest tried to do a couple of years ago but was found in a garbage can in a state of shock which led him to become a comatose vegetable until the end of his years. When the hearse delivered his body to the cemetery, the hearse mysteriously blew up and no trace of his body was ever recovered.

"You know..." Gaz started slowly, her eyes oddly glazed over as if she weren't aware of her surroundings. "You will learn to respect me as an equal, whether you like it or not."

"As if a powerful Irken invader like me would ever respect a lowly human like you." Zim countered, only to become confused by a smirk on Gaz's face.

"Irken or not, I really don't care."

"Then you have no hope to ever think you can order me, Zim, around."

"That's what you think."

"Oh?" Zim raised an invisible eyebrow as he loosened and tightened his grip on her wrists, his clawed fingers drawing blood.

"Everyone has learned their place here." Gaz further explained, not minding the tingling pain. "Those who dare to blemish my presence with their face get a one way ticket to their own personal nightmares. I have pretty much proved my superiority here at this pathetic establishment of education, and I have done so without even caring at all. Those who mess with my unaware rule learn a grave lesson...so..." Gaz kicked Zim in the stomach, who lost his grip on the young girl and groaned in pain. "Stay out of my way."

"You're...rather impressive...Gaz-human..." The Irken boy wheezed as he rubbed his stomach in an attempt to soothe the pain.

"Of course..." She tossed her hair over her shoulder, looking sultry without meaning to as Zim hacked some purplish bile on her boots. "Consider yourself warned."

"Please be my mate."

Pure and utter shock may have exploded through the young girl's system, but she made no attempt to reveal it.

"What?"

Zim looked up, frustrated determination evident in his blue eyes that watered, crystal droplets clinging to the edges.

"You heard me. Be my mate."

Gaz whirled around and kicked Zim into the wall, a groan escaping his throat as his spine made contact.

"Just what are you trying to pull?"

"Nothing, Gaz-human. I am pulling nothing. I. Want. You. To. Be. My. Mate." Zim said slowly, a grin threatening to split his face. His maddening features were met with a signature glare, courtesy of Gaz Membrane, the golden irises glinting with such intensity that Zim should have been smited to Oblivion.

She walked over to Zim, who despite his glare, was shaking. Fear began to leak through his eyelids, as he squeezed his eyes tightly, hoping his final end would be quick...

"Why?"

Zim looked up at her in amazement, her eyes half-lidded, dulled by some sort of sad sheen.

"I'm lonely."

The two just stared at each other.

"No."

Zim looked like he had been punched in his sqeedly-sqooch.

"Why?"

"Because I have better things to do then to baby-sit my brother's supposed enemy. And I have better things to do then dwell on someone else's wants and desires." Gaz said nonchalantly. "Besides, I thought Tak was your 'love monkey'."

Zim threw off a forced laugh that wouldn't meet his eyes.

"That hideous Irken female? She wasn't worth it...she was a bitch."

Gaz's eyes widened a bit, but then narrowed with a smirk painted on her pale face.

"I think that's the first time I've ever heard you swear."

"When you've taken this much disappointment in your life, you learn to cope with anger."

"Sounds more like you've fallen victim to your anger."

Gaz walked up to Zim and pulled him up, her fingers clasped in his gloved hand.

"Why are you lonely?"

For a second, Zim just shivered violently, closing his eyes. When he opened them, he looked around confused, before taking back his hand as though Gaz was poisonous.

"Wretched earth-female! Why is it that you held Zim's hand? Do you not fear the wrath of ZIM!" Zim's eyes bugged out maniacally as he began cackling insanely. Gaz stared in slight amazement at his sudden behavior change, but then just sent him skidding painfully down the hall with a single punch.

"I do not fear the wrath of Zim."

Gaz left the alien boy gasping and wheezing for air at the wall, striding down the hallway towards her classroom.

"What I do fear is your hormones."


End file.
